Seeing Double
by RollyJodger322
Summary: This will be a hiatus story picking up from the Season 5 finale, lift kiss. This is definitely CaptainSwan focused with Snowing and some Regina. Just as Emma and Hook are finally starting their new future together, The Evil Queen threatens their happy ending, blaming them for Robin Hood's death. What does a Captain Swan happy ending really look like? Updates on THURSDAYS
1. Chapter 1

**This is set right after the season finale lift kiss. This will be a fun hiatus story with some angst and romance with some plot that I'd enjoy in season 6! I hope you guys enjoy! This is a mostly CS story with Snowing and Regina/Evil Queen It will be multi chapter and I will post about once a week! This week I'll post 2-3 chapters to start. :)**

 **Chapter 1: The Future**

Killian put Emma down with a soft smile after they finished their passionate kiss. He looked over at the entrance to Granny's, but he was in another world. He had fully won Emma Swan's heart.

They have been through 4 realms, numerous curses, memory wipes and even death. She followed him to the end of the world, or time. Killian just stared into the eyes of the woman that he had been yearning for since she had put her spell over him in Neverland. He wasn't sure he'd ever have her, Swan, all to himself. He had won her devotion, her loyalty, her heart. She wanted to remove her armor for him. He had a second chance at life.

"I love you, too." Was all Killian could muster out, knowing those words couldn't even come close to what was reeling through his mind. Emma smiled and glided her hand down from his elbow, taking his hand in hers.

"Let's go inside."

Killian reluctantly walked, trying to shake himself back into reality. Ever since he returned at his grave, he had felt he wasn't truly alive still. Everything seemed so foggy and other-worldly. Everyone was returning to normal. It didn't seem real. He elt so joyful and peaceful that it gave him a surge of fear and anxiousness, not seeming to believe that he belonged here, that he deserved Emma, as much as she would insist that he did. Or that she wanted him- - that she loved him truly. _She loved him truly._ When he kissed her between bars in the elevator while they were in the Underworld and said his final goodbye to her, he had broken down and could barely move, he knew it was the last time he would ever feel the softness of her hair, see her face light up in a smile, and be intoxicated by her kiss. But no, she was right next to him, he could touch her, feel her. She was real, and she loved him.

The bell jingled and Emma led him into Granny's diner and sat down with David, Snow and Henry. Killian sidled next to Emma, the booth being rather full already. Snow smiled at Killian. "We are so happy to see you here, Killian."

Killian smiled lightly at Snow, not exactly sure how to respond. He had been alive for 250 plus years, and he had never handled the etiquette of coming back from the dead before.

"Thank you." He gave a quick smile back at Snow and then a nod at David. Emma began touching him again, putting her hand on his knee in an intimate gesture that was not lost on him. He looked over at her and she gave the same smile at him that she gave him in Camelot when they had kissed and lit the Promethium flame. He had always thought Emma was beautiful, but she had transcended beauty ever since she had fallen in love with him. Swan was lousy with words, but the open look she would give when she was gazing into his eyes in total love, was by far his favorite Emma expression.

Henry spoke. "I'd like to echo, Grandma," Snow rolled her eyes playfully. "It's not okay for you to die before you have taken me for a trip on the Jolly Roger."

Killian smiled. "Aye, we'll have to do that rather soon before anything else happens here. God knows that as soon as things settle down we are preparing for an even worse crisis." The group laughed and David put his arm around Snow and kissed her forehead. Emma laid her head onto Killian's shoulder. Killian sighed and felt tired.

They had enjoyed a pleasant (albeit quiet) dinner together. None of them ate much because of the exhaustion of the day and out of grief for the loss of their friend.

They all knew each other well enough not to be awkward. They were enjoying the blessing of Killian's return and holding their loved ones close in comfort. Emma found herself unable to do much but pick at her grilled cheese and just touch Killian, promising herself he was still real. She felt such relief but couldn't shake the exhaustion from the ordeal. Killian looked exhausted as well. After a half an hour, baby Neal began to fuss; Snow and David excused themselves from the table.

The two of them they told us we would see them at breakfast the next day. Killian smiled, he felt as though they were family, counting on him, expecting him, accepting him. What a gift he had been given. One day he'd share his feelings for them, but for now, he wanted to just treasure it.

Henry stood up as well. "I want to spend the night with my other mom." He said to Emma. Emma nodded at him solemnly. "She needs somebody. I want to be that person." Henry kissed Emma on the top of the head and took a step away to leave them, stopped, turned on his heels and pulled

Killian into the tightest hug Killian had ever received from Henry.

"I was so scared you weren't going to survive. You mean so much to this family. To my mom. To me."

Killian had no words. He, the orphan, was now accepted by even Emma's son.

This trip to the Underworld had been a twisted sort of blessing.

Henry smiled shyly and walked out of Granny's.

"And then there were two." Emma said with a yawn. Killian brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and said,

"Aye, so it appears."

"You look tired."

"YOU looked tired." Killian retorted. Emma giggled silently and that put a grin on his face. Emma put her hand over his and said: "want to go home?"

His heart stopped for a moment. "Home." he repeated. Emma nodded.

"It's still there...I have it all set up. We could," she said slowly, "go home and rest?"

Killian's jaw dropped minutely but enough to gain Emma's coy smile to spread

across her face. Home. Together. She said it like they hadn't just been Dark Ones

and in the Underworld together. Like it was just a normal day. Like they had been

living together for years. It sounded so natural out of her lips, and he liked the sound of it.

"That sounds perfect, love."

XXX

 _\- Flashback in Camelot -_

 _*Emma's heart raced. She held tight to her pirate's stomach and enjoyed the exhilarition of riding the horse. She felt relieved and carefree. Killian looked back at her, seeing the most joyful expression she had had since arriving in Camelot. He smiled and continued on the ride. Drinking in the fact that he was providing her with escape from darkness. He would be her light. He would do whatever it took. He spurred the horse along, searching for the perfect place to take a break and walk around for a while. After a few more minutes of riding, he spied a field with a sort of flower; it looked scenic and beautiful. He stopped the horse and_

 _Emma jumped off immediately, gasping for air and gazing up at him exuberantly. Killian smiled and jumped off after Emma, letting the reins go and stepping closer to Emma. "That was amazing!" Emma gasped out. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _I had a feeling you'd like it." Killian replied confidently. He grabbed her hand, wondering if the distraction had worked entirely. "Now tell me, what do you see?" Emma looked ahead of her to the field. "Lots of flowers." She replied with snark._

 _Killian smiled and rolled his eyes. "Very good." He responded in kind. He bent down, plucked a pink rose and offered it to her, insisting to hear where the demon was. He looked at her face, "Now, what DON'T you see?"_

 _Emma looked away suddenly, she had just realized that the demon wasn't there._

 _She hadn't even considered it since getting on the horse. It was gone. She looked around just to be sure. "Rumpelstiltskin." she said in wonder. "He's gone." She felt safe._

 _Killian was relieved. "I hoped he might be. By trusting me with your burden, you left no room for him in that head of yours." Emma felt safe, with Killian. Killian had freed her. She had no idea what to say. He was her light. Never in her entire life had she ever felt so protected, so loved, so cared for than she did with Killian._

 _Emma gazed up at him, Killian looked at her, not sure what she was about to say next. This was a new Emma look. He waited, attempting to read her. Trying to see what was coming. Emma took a sharp breath in and looked down. "Well," she responded in a quiet, low voice, nervous to meet his eyes. "Now that we're alone."_

 _Killian raised his eyebrows in confusion. He watched her face, her eyes transfixed on his lips, moving closer and closer to him. As if he were enchanted, he moved closer to her and filled the space in between them. He kissed her softly and chastely. Emma, feeling her inhibitions lower considerably, moved her hands up his arm and chest, and deepened the kiss. She pulled him closer, holding the rose in one hand and reaching her hand around his shoulders and kissed him harder. Killian reacted and passionately kissed her harder, letting the intensity of his affection for her show. Emma wrapped her other hand around his neck and held him even tighter. Unable to control himself, he pulled her as tightly as he could with his hooked hand around her waist. Emma started to touch his face, and Killian removed his lips from hers momentarily to kiss her neck softly. Emma giggled, and sighed breathlessly. He met her lips again. Emma pushed her body as close as she could to him and he felt a rush through his body. He moved his good hand to tangle in her hair, then to the small of her back. Emma started to help him down to the grass. Without much thought, he guided her down and she stopped kissing him momentarily, only to give him the look she had given him when on the Jolly Roger, while trying to seduce him the past, luring him down. Emma felt all walls down and was chasing this sensation of safety and trust, needing to show him how much light he was bringing her. Killian began to realize in that moment, what this meant. He had finally earned all of her trust. They had both been intimate before with other people, but they had waited this time unconsciously. For him, he wanted her heart. He hadn't spent much time fretting on this. Emma, likewise._

 _As he laid down on top of her, his hand slowly moving above her stomach,upwards. Emma sighed into it and they began to let their bodies express their intensity, their trust for each other, and their love for each other. Words were no longer needed. They were in a state of ecstasy and bliss._

XXX

Killian walked up the steps to Emma's - their - home. It would be the first time he would go in without the feeling of dread he had when Emma was filled with darkness. Emma was moving slowly, looking and feeling completely drained, not even trying to hide it. She reached the door, turned the key and walked in, Killian following slowly behind her. He looked around and finally took in his surroundings and remembered why he considered the house in the first place. Now that Emma was herself, the house felt more like his as well. Still, already so much had happened in the room he was standing in.

Emma began to feel anxious and shuffled around. Not being great with expressing herself, her jitters got the best of her and said, "wish we had gone with another home? Too many painful memories? You could spend the night on your ship and we could start looking tomorrow-"

Killian stopped her. "Don't worry, love. I picked it and it is perfect. Our home has already witnessed us both at our worst, time to start some new memories."

Emma smiled and approached him cautiously. She put her hands behind his head and kissed him tenderly. Whenever Emma kissed him, he felt magic surge through his body and he immediately opened his mouth slightly, unaware that he was doing it. He sighed and pulled her close with his good hand. Closing their mouths slightly and they broke apart.

"How was that for a new memory?" Emma gave him a side-ways glance and a coy smile.

"Aye...it's a start." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Emma said nothing. They had numerous conversations about their future, it was no surprise they both wanted it, this should have been an easy transition. But there was an awkwardness in the room between the two of them. With all of the commotion, there was never much belief that they'd actually be here, in their home, ready to do, well, whatever they were here to do. In the underworld, they found they were true loves. Now that reality was here, had hit them, what did that really mean for them? How do true loves settle in? What did the future begin with? Neither seemed to know what to say next.

Killian felt equally as awkward. Normally, Swan was the one to make the first moves in their relationship. He looked at her from the side and she looked away. Killian smiled at her shyness but wasn't quite ready to say anything himself. Emma needing desperately to break the tension, so she blurted, "how about some rum?"

Killian chuckled and looked over at Emma and scratched the back of his ear. _Oh come on, Killian, you're a pirate, she loves you, you're not two schoolchildren with a crush._ He thought. He realized she would need him to start acting like the confident pirate he was and take the lead this time. He turned her to face him, kissed her quickly, and said. "How about we start by going up the stairs?" Emma smiled shyly. Killian put his hooked hand underneath her knees and lifted her off the ground carrying her. He made his way up the staircase and walked her to their room. He placed her on her feet and Emma took a couple of steps in, removed her jacket, and turned to face Killian. She stared at him for a second and grabbed him by his lapels, and kissed him with a fury like she did in Neverland. He held her hip in his hand and guided her to her - their - bed.

XXX

Neither one remembered when they fell asleep that night, but the next morning Emma squirmed and opened her eyes, there Killian was, in her bed, with his arm resting on her waist and his hook on the bedside table. She stared in content wonder for a moment and leaned over touching his bare chest and kissed his scarred cheek. Killian stirred slightly and opened his eyes as if he didn't expect to be waking up where he was. He immediately saw Emma's face and his heart raced and his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Sleep well?" Emma asked.

"Aye, that I did, darling." Taking his hand and touching her hair. "And you?"

"I don't know, I slept ok, but I'm exhausted and feel a tad hungover." She said, oddly.

Killian frowned. "You alright?"

"No, just a little unsteady and still so exhausted. I suppose it'll take me weeks to feel better after the ordeal we just went through."

Killian nodded slowly, still playing with her hair, "Aye, I suppose you're right. What time is it?"

"11:30," Emma replied. "I probably should get out of bed, not sure if my dad is expecting me or not today at the station." She picked up her phone to check for missed calls and realized she hadn't planned on spending the night here and her charger wasn't there and all she had was a dead phone.

Killian groaned. "I think you deserve a day off."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, maybe it's time for a vacation."

"About that," Killian started cautiously, "I was wondering, would you and Henry like to take a trip on the Jolly Roger, just the three of us next week? The lad said he wanted to and I want to make good on my promise before any other...mishaps...happen here in Storybrooke."

Emma opened her mouth to respond but there was a loud and desperate banging at the door downstairs. Killian's head dropped back in exasperation and Emma scrambled out of bed. Pulling her sweats on and throwing a robe over her tank top and planted a kiss on Killian's forehead. "I'll get it and get rid of them." Killian offered a not so hopeful smile and rolled over. "I'll go shower." He said.

Emma scurried down the stairs and ran to the door. She looked through the peephole and it was David. Cinching her robe tighter, she opened the door poking her head through.

"Hey. I have been trying to get a hold of you and Hook all morning. Your phones just went to voicemail."

"I was going to call but my phone died. " Emma nervously sputtered.

"Do you know where Hook is?" David asked innocently. Emma's eyes darted back and forth a bit. She felt like a teenager instead of a 30 year old with a true love, her own house, and a steady job. Why would this be so awkward to tell David? She realized she had never told him they were going to move in together before Killian had died. This would be the first he would hear of it.

Reluctantly she spat it out. "Yes, I know, he's, um, upstairs." She looked at her feet. Killian, not to miss a moment, came down the stairs, shirtless, and in his boxers.

"Swan, I can't bloody get the shower to not be scalding or freezing cold. A little assistance?"

David turned pale. Killian looked awkwardly at David then at Emma and said, "morning, mate. Um, would you like to have a cup of coffee with us?"

David looked at Emma, and shook his head quickly as if to rattle any of the uncomfortable thoughts that just went through his brain out.

"What is it that you need, Dad?" Emma tried to move the conversation on.

David looked uncomfortable, "Did you forget that we were supposed to meet for breakfast? I don't know exactly what's been going on but Mary Margaret seems to be a little more jumpy than normal when it comes to...well, everyone. I think she just wants to keep tabs."

"Ok, well, tell her we'll be there in a few." Emma responded. David nodded and walked away blushing. Emma closed the door and cringed.

Killian looked at her with a similar face. "Well, that wasn't at all awkward." He muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I had to walk in on them in bed once, looks I'm returning the favor when it comes to awkward teenage daughter experiences."

Killian cocked his head to the side, "You caught them..." he shook his head like David had done just a minute before, "Never mind. I really don't want to know."

XXX

Emma and Killian walked into Granny's hand in hand, and saw Snow waving in delight at both of them. David was hiding behind his menu. Emma and Killian sat next it the opposite booth and gave Snow a smile and an awkward glance at David.

Snow eyed all of them suspiciously.

"Ok, what's going on?" She said with a playful tone. Killian stared at his menu. Emma squinted awkwardly looking off the the side. David looked at his daughter and her boyfriend and folded his arms.

"You're acting like someone walked in on you naked or something, you guys." Snow joked. At that Killian exhaled, raised both eyebrows and gave his menu a tight lipped, forced smile. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

Snow's smile turned into a shocked, motherly stare, "Oh." She said, in realization.

David sighed, "You could have warned me you guys are living together."

"I'm sorry?" Emma offered. "We decided back in Camelot, so much happened, we never really had a chance to let anyone know."

Snow looked over at David's disapproving frown and nudged him in the ribs. "That makes perfect sense, of course you guys would want to be together." She smiled at the two of them. David was rubbing his sore rib. He coughed.

"Yes, I'm happy for the two of you. Next time, just give us a warning." David said.

Killian smiled, "Aye, I suppose we aren't the most traditional of couples, are we?"

His commented elicited a chuckle from the whole table.

"That's putting it lightly." David responded.

After breakfast, Emma had kissed Killian goodbye and went to check in at the Sheriff's Station since being gone for 8 weeks. Snow cleaned Neal up and headed back to the loft. David had asked Killian to hang back for a moment. Killian wasn't sure what was coming. Their relationship had grown much friendlier and though David had always known he and Emma were an item, this newfound intimacy between him and Emma was a dynamic change for sure. Killian looked nervously at David.

"So, what's this about, mate?" H said, mustering up his confidence..

David looked seriously at him, "Well, since things are getting really serious with you and my daughter and you're back for good, I'd like to have a talk."

Killian's eyes widened and then squinted, trying to see what David was talking about.

"I wanted to ask you something. Listen, I know you're a pirate and have plundered lands before -"

Killian stopped him, "Whoa mate, what are you getting at here?"

David stopped and then shot him an annoyed glance, "Not like that!" He sighed. "Like _actually_ plundered lands. You probably have more treasure than you know what to do with. You're most likely not hurting for money. Am I right?"

Killian nodded slowly. "Aye, that much is true."

David continued, "I know you don't need a job but we need a deputy. You are one of the most perceptive people I know, you are resourceful, and you aren't afraid of danger. I also feel as though you, me, and Emma make quite the team. I'd like to see you join us. Would you like the job? It could give you a sense of purpose in Storybrooke. Well, aside from Emma, of course."

Killian didn't realize how much having a role in the community would make him feel like he truly belonged. He nodded gratefully, "Aye. I accept."

David gave him a nod and put his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome aboard, mate."

XXX

Emma smiled, "I can't believe Dad offered you the deputy position! I think that's perfect." She said to Killian while pouring coffee that next morning. Killian chuckled as he put his jacket on and sat at the table.

"Aye, I suppose I'm settling into Storybrooke in every way, might as well start contributing to society." He shook his head in disbelief, "The irony..."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Oh, just, I've spent lifetimes sticking it to local rulers, thieving, and breaking the law for fun. Now I'm helping to uphold it. Who knew piracy was a stepping stone to a career in law enforcement."

Emma brought him a cup of coffee and hugged him from behind, "You're a changed man now." She kissed his cheek and then his head and sat right next to him.

Killian smiled at Swan, she was only in a tank top and sweats, she had bags under her eyes looking still just as tired as she was in the Underworld but still looked gorgeous, the last 3 days had been out of a dream. Emma took a sip of her coffee and made a face. "Ugh, this coffee is too strong again." She put it down and nibbled more on her toast and she yawned.

Killian looked at her, "Not sleeping well?" He inquired.

Emma shook her head, "No, I've been sleeping perfect." She eyed him coyly, he smiled back, "We must just be getting to bed too late."

"Perhaps we should work on getting to sleep at an earlier hour." He offered, suggestively.

She slapped his playfully on his arm "No, I wouldn't hear of it." Emma's expression changed into bewilderment, "I must just still be recovering from the whole Underworld and not sleeping for 6 weeks as the Dark One. I still fee, I don't know, not myself." She received a sympathetic look from him and continued to nibble on her toast.

XXX

Henry walked in, "Ok! I got the dvds! It will NOT fail to disappoint."

"Oh really?" Emma said skeptically. "Is there a reason you've been so secretive of which movies you were bringing tonight?"

Henry chuckled mischievously, "Oh I don't know. I thought we'd educate Killian about the stories in our land."

It had been a week of bliss. Waking up with Emma, settling into his new job as deputy, spending evenings with Henry. There were times when he thought that Zeus had sent him to heaven after all instead of back to Earth. This really was his happy ending.

A timer beeped.

"Those miniature circles are ready, Swan!"

"Bagel bites!" Henry exclaimed, enthusiastically. Emma grabbed them from the oven.

Killian took a bite. "The cuisine in this world, though it tops raw fish, leaves something to be desired."

Emma took a bite too, "Yeah, it doesn't taste as good as I remember, either." She made a face.

"More for me!" Henry said. They all moved onto the couch. Henry popped the mysterious dvd in.

"Is there a reason you've picked this Mystery Movie instead of Netflix?"

Killian shot a look at Emma, and whispered, "Why are you talking about Netflix in front of the boy, Swan?"

Emma looked at him like he was crazy. "He's old enough to know what Netflix is, Killian. What's your problem?"

Killian looked stunned. He'd always thought Netflix was something else, something rather adult.

"Ok," Henry said gleefully, "Get ready for Disney's 'Peter Pan.'"

Emma burst into a grin and cracked up. Henry laughed along with her. Killian looked at both of them.

"What in the blazes caused that reaction?" He asked, feeling suspicous.

"Oh you'll see." Emma said between giggles. She put his arm around her and snuggled in tight. Killian smiled down at her but skeptically at the magic picture box that was about to tell the story of Peter Pan and Neverland.

XXX

"Killian, come on! You've been on this since last night. It's just a movie."

"It's slandering my name! That Captain was a coward. Peter Pan had him in his underwear and the bloody crocodile has his way with him." He steamed.

"Calm down!" Emma said.

"That movie needs to be destroyed, how can you allow your son to devour such lies? And the Captain looked like some pompous prick."

Emma giggled, "I know you didn't like the movie. Henry was certainly wanting to get a reaction, looks like he did."

"You think this is funny, Swan? What must children think about Captain Hook? For hundreds of years I was a fearsome, dashing rapscallion. All of that to waste."

"Trust me, I like reality much more than the film." She said swaying closer towards him. He picked up on the clue, leaned closer to her,

"I am banning that blasted story from the house." He said seriously to her face. She smiled and moved closer.

"Fair enough, none of our kids will ever see it." She said, teasing. The comment was not lost on him, he looked at her and smiled. Their kids. What the bloody heaven had he just stumbled into? Henry tumbled down the steps.

"Hey, kid!" Emma said. "On your way to school?"

"Yes. Last night was fun, I'm going to be spending tomorrow night with my other mom but...I wanted to ask Killian something." Killian's head shot up, in surprise.

"Yes, lad?" He asked.

"I was wondering, could we go on the Jolly Roger together for a couple of hours after school? I was hoping you could teach me to sail it. I can finally say that I learned to sword fight from Prince Charming, fly with Peter Pan, and learned to sail a pirate ship from Captain Hook."

Killian chuckled, "Sounds perfect, lad. I'll come pick you up at...?"

"2:30."

"Aye, I'll be there." he said with a smile.

"Perfect!" Henry said. "See you soon."

Emma put her head on his shoulder. "You are certainly a natural in my family." Emma said to him.

He looked to her in awe. Her family...he was a part of it, in her view.

XXX

That afternoon on his ship, Henry and Killian spent time on the Jolly Roger. Killian made a point to tell some "real" stories from Neverland where Captain Hook came out looking like a brave, dashing Pirate. Henry listened to the stories he shared of days in Neverland and determined more to show that that "infernal film" that made Pan look like a hero and Hook like like such a coward was definitely most wrong. Henry soaked it up and Killian couldn't help but notice that was a natural pirate, just like his mother and father. They didn't do much talking aside from the stories. Just enjoyed the sea and the silence it brought. Killian sometimes had feelings of sadness when he didn't fall asleep to the rocking of the ocean and wasn't off on adventures on the sea but he knew that when he first traded the Jolly Roger to see Emma one more time, that that was a trade he was more than happy to give up. Being in Emma's life was better than all of the hundreds of years he spent as a pirate, even though he had been a sailor since he was a baby. He loved her more than he ever loved the sea.

"Killian," Henry said, interrupting his thoughts. "I have a question for you."

"Anything, lad."

"Are you planning on marrying my mom?" He asked innocently. "

Killian's breath hitched, he had been thinking of it...but he hadn't admitted it yet. He would be honest with the boy, he learned his lesson after what happened with Baelfire. Killian had been happier than ever in his entire life, even when Milah was alive. He had never considered marriage before until Emma stepped into his life. Once he was back, he had been listening to Emma's cues to see if she was ready. Her recent comments about their children and him being part of her family had given him a green light of considering the possibility.

Killian scratched his ear, and sat down on the bench with Henry, "Lad, I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking of it. I just didn't know if it was too soon."

Henry smiled, "I think you should." He said pensively.

Killian looked at him and arched an eyebrow, inquisitively.

"Are you giving me permission?" KIllian smiled.

Henry explained. "It just makes sense. You're true love, my mom went to hell for you, you're her prince in the story book, also...every single time I've made a wish for her happiness, you've shown up." Killian looked away and breathed a tight lip smile.

"My moms' happiness is something I care a lot about." He stated. "She clearly loves you. My other mom just lost Robin. You should chase your happiness. Don't wait."

Killian looked over at Henry, "Is this why you wanted to go on the Jolly Roger with me today? To convince me to marry your mum?"

Henry laughed, "Well, that, and I want to utilize all of the skills from my fairytale family members. Girls will think I'm pretty cool if I know how to be a pirate."

Killian looked at him confidently, "That's bloody right. Let's set shore, lad. Almost time for dinner."

XXX

After dropping Henry off at Regina's, Killian came home to Emma, she was sleeping on the couch. He sat down next to her, stroked her hair and she stirred slightly. "Hey," she smiled, and laid her head back down.

"I'm pretty beat." she said. "I know it's early." Killian looked at the time...7:30. He leaned over, kissed her cheek and stood up. "No, you rest. I'm going to run out for a bit."

"Ok." Emma said she said, smiling in her sleep, snuggling deeper into her blanket.

Killian left her side, thinking of Henry's comments on the Jolly Roger. Since coming back from the underworld, he truly had been in heaven. He wanted nothing more than to marry Emma. If Henry agreed, just like moving in, it was probably a good plan.

XXX

He walked over to the jewelry shop and shopped around for about thirty minutes. He saw a few rings that he liked for Emma, but one ring stood out in particular, it had a tear drop diamond with two blue round diamonds on the side. He loved it, his heart swelled in anticipation of slipping it on her finger. Without much thought he bought it impulsively and walked back to their home. He came in and went upstairs to their room. Emma was fast asleep in their bed. He smiled and stroked her hair once, she smiled and nuzzled more into her pillow. Killian looked at the beautiful angel in his bed and shook his head in disbelief that this was his life now. He hid the box in his old pirate leather jacket that hung in their closet. He changed into his - what Emma called - "sweats" - and laid down next to her. He had no idea when he was going to propose or how quite yet. He just wanted to have that ring just in case, to promise to himself that he was going to marry Emma.

He crawled into bed and faced Emma's back, putting his arm around her, "I love you, Swan." He whispered into her neck. And he nestled his face into her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Threat**

Killian woke up the next morning and rolled over expecting to find Swan next to him like she had been in the last two weeks. His hand fell to an empty bedside and he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. He heard rustling over to his left near the dresser, he rubbed his eyes and opened them to find Emma dressing in a flurry. Frowning, he rolled over to see the time. "7:00" he read. He looked over to Emma again and heard her scoffing as if she was annoyed or stressed, maybe both.

"What's going on, Swan?" He said, sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his hands through his hair.

Emma pulled her boots on and threw her phone on the bed, like she was angry.

"I just got this message from David." She reported.

Killian, noticing the coldness of her tone, looked at her device,

 _"_ _Come into the Station immediately. Regina thinks she may have set the Evil Queen inside her free. A lot like how Jekyll set Hyde free. -David"_

Killian read the message and was more than a little annoyed. He had just come back from the dead and less than a day later after separated between realms with Emma. Would they ever be able to have more than a couple of weeks of peace where they could bond, relax, focus on each other? He had half a mind to whisk Emma onto the Jolly Roger and tell everyone else to deal with it for awhile. What does the Evil Queen have anything to do with him or Emma for that matter? He looked over at Emma after setting the phone down, she was all business and looked angry. Not at all like the woman he had been living with for the last several days. She wouldn't look over at him and she was grunting at her clothes and packing up for work.

"You alright there, love?" Killian tried to break the silence.

"Yep," Emma replied distantly, "just doing the savior thing. No downtime or fun for me." Killian frowned at her words. Was this going to be their life? One crisis to the next? Even when he had just come back to life and she was reunited with her True Love? He looked at Emma who he had sensed was closing herself down, readying herself for the next possible drama. He knew when she was irritated and she clearly was but she wasn't telling him outright. He was drawing it out of her. He didn't understand why and it worried him. Emma threw her red jacket on and glanced coldly over at Killian.

"Are you coming, Killian?" Emma said in a harsh tone. Noticing Killian just watching her and not readying himself. Put off by her tone, he figured it was best not to push it, he didn't want to make her bad mood worse. He stood up, grabbed his hook of the bedstand and twisted it on with a _click_.

"I can come, yes." He muttered, hiding his disappointment, and reaching for his clothes from the night before.

"Great, we really could use you." Emma stated. Killian dressed himself and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Emma looked emotional and drained of all energy. Over the last couple of weeks, she still was exhausted and struggling to eat properly. He was hoping the lack of sleep from being a Dark One and the grief of his passing was the problem, she really didn't need more stress. A vacation would do her good. People really put her first in Camelot, trying to keep her from turning dark. They allowed her to chase happiness for the first time without expecting her to solve everything and as a result, Killian and Emma grew closer than ever before. He didn't realize it but Camelot and the Underworld were the first times Emma was put first by the town. Now that they were back and the next crises was at foot, it seemed it would go back to Emma being the one everyone relies on and Emma would put herself last. Selfishly, he didn't care for it, but he knew that her selflessness was what made Emma, Emma.

As he shoved on his boots he remembered what he said to Emma in Camelot about the Dark One's voice,

 _"_ _By trusting me with your burden, you left no room for him in that head of yours."_

Killian would have to help her share the burden and perhaps be there to make sure she would at least be able to have someone to talk to, and help get food down and sleep every once in awhile.

Emma rushed past him quickly and started out of their bedroom, wordlessly. Killian grabbed her arm by his hook. She looked startled, "What are you doing?" She looked surprised, looking at his arm like they'd never touched before.

Killian ignored her surprise, they had just shared a bloody bed, "Love...have you eaten anything?"

Emma looked impatient, "Not yet. Honestly, I don't know if I can stomach it yet, I want to find out what this Evil Queen business is about. I'll grab a donut after our meeting with David, ok? Are you ready to go?"

He released her and shrugged, "Fair enough. Shall we?"

Emma nodded and she ran down the stairs and into the car so quickly, Killian had to pick up his pace to keep up with her.

XXXXX

They arrived at the Sheriff's Station, David was with Snow and Regina, they all turned towards Emma and Killian.

David cleared his throat, "Hey guys, Regina was just finishing her story about what happened with this Evil Queen business."

Regina focused back on David, " Like I was saying, a couple of weeks ago, Snow had me drink Dr. Jekyll's potion, and the Evil Queen came out of me. I crushed her heart and she blew away in a cloud of dust. I sensed a great deal of...power leaving me. The other day, I received a call from someone who sounded, well, like me. It was her saying that I should keep an eye out, that she was on her way to Storybrooke for her revenge."

Snow looked at Regina, "So, when you crushed her heart, you didn't destroy her?"

Regina she sighed impatiently, "Clearly not."

Snow looked concerned, "Where do you think she is?" Snow held Neal close, David knew exactly her concern, she was coming after them again.

Regina looked annoyed, "How am I supposed to know? She could be anywhere. And I don't think _you_ need to be concerned, Snow."

Snow looked bewildered, "Why not?"

Regina sighed, and put her head in her hands, like she was going to confess some secret. "Because when I became separated from the Evil Queen, I wasn't angry at you."

David furrowed his brow, "If you weren't angry at Snow...Who were you angry with?"

Regina reluctantly looked towards Emma and Killian, "I was angry at them."

Killian could no longer hold in his frustration, "What in the bloody hell? I got killed in Camelot, turned into a bloody Dark One, got killed again, tortured in Underworld, and had to say goodbye to everyone I loved," his breath hitched at the memory of saying goodbye to Emma with tears in her eyes, thinking he'd never see her again, "and only AFTER I helped destroy Hades was I given a miracle. What have I bloody well done in order to create Robin's passing?"

Regina letting her dark side show snapped, "You have had chance after chance. Robin is gone forever. How does that make sense? I was jealous. Robin was a good man. If we hadn't gone to the Underworld on some lover's errand of Emma's, Robin would still be here. None of this is fair." She yelled at Killian with a tear hanging back in her eye.

Killian scoffed, "And I suppose I haven't lived with any injustice in my life?" He stepped forward but David pulled him by the arm back.

Emma stepped in, "Guys, this isn't going to do any good. Regina, I remember what you said in the apartment in New York," _'I wanted to rip his throat out'"_ Emma shivered at the memory, "I don't get the impression that that's what the Evil Queen would do, am I right? She'd have something much more conniving in mind?"

Regina looked at her stone faced, looked down, shook her head and said, "One can only imagine." In a monotone voice.

Killian shifted, rather irritated, "Oh this is rich. I get two weeks of happiness before a villain that we have no idea how to kill comes to threaten me and Emma for reasons that would take a very skilled head doctor to understand."

Emma watched how agitated Killian looked and began to feel faint.

Regina stood up, "I am sorry that my grief is so inconvenient to you. I'm sure you've never done anything rash when you were at a low point. I seem to remember a certain pirate who went off the deep end when he became the dark one." She stepped and looked in his eyes. Killian clenched his jaw and was about to say something when Emma's voice echoed through the room.

"ENOUGH!" Emma mustered out. "We've faced crises before, we'll do it again. Together. Everyone here has made mistakes. Myself included. Let's believe in each other. Please." Killian looked at Emma, she was shaking. He felt immediate guilt that his fear made her feel more stress. He took a breath and sat down. Snow put her arm around her daughter and one tear went down Emma's cheek.

Regina looked away, full of emotion. "I will be in my house." With that, she was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Emma looked at the smoke, then at her mom, "Mom, can Dad stay with Neal? I need someone to help track, I want to see if we can find this Evil Queen. David, will you stay here in case of any news? Text us with anything you hear about." David nodded and accepted the baby from his wife. Snow kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his arm. Killian watched as Emma began to walk out the door without even trying to catch his eye.

Killian turned towards Emma, "Swan, I'll come too." Emma shot him a look,

"I think it would be good if you stayed with my Dad. We can take care of this."

Clearly she was needing some space. But her snapping at him while he felt as though he was watching his happiness, one that he just got a small taste of and was terrified of losing and was going to disappear before his eyes, was quite the blow.

"I can help?" He offered. He didn't know how much help he could be, but with Emma's personality taking such a sudden change, he didn't know if he'd be much help anywhere while sitting on his hands.

Emma sighed. "What are you going to do? Stay here and help David. If we need you, we'll give you a call."

Killian conceded, giving her some space. "Alright. I'll stay here."

Emma smiled sympathetically and Killian stepped back. Snow waved to the boys and Emma led her out of the station.

XXXX

David and Killian were alone in the Sheriff's office while David put Neal in a play pen they had set up in the Station and Killian was playing with his flask, unsure what his duty was. He kept thinking about the last couple of weeks with Emma, about the ring sitting in his pirate's jacket, about how when things are going the best, it's when the worst is about to happen. He had convinced himself, briefly, that going home with Emma was a start of a new life without this strife. It was such a short time they had, of being near each other, smiling, him witnessing Swan so in love with him, so relaxed, so happy. It had been his heaven. _Alas, it isn't._ Killian thought to himself. He glared harder at his flask, daring himself to take a swig. This Evil Queen allowed him enough time to see what life could be like for them. The pain of losing it was almost worse than not having it at all. Emma's sudden demeanor also bothered him. He knew when Emma was shutting someone out. He'd seen it numerous time and this morning she was shutting him out. It was almost like how she was back in Neverland with her tunnel vision, treating those around her like they were hindrances instead of her loved ones. David looked over at Killian, feeling like he should say something.

"I know how you're feeling, you know." David said, knowingly, breaking the silence and Killian's thoughts. Killian turned in, alarmed.

"Really? How's that?" Killian snuffed and replied still staring at his flask, glancing quickly over at the child playing happily in his "baby cage." David, the happy husband of his True Love, with two children and who had his happy ending. How could he know how he was feeling?

David leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well, the Evil Queen showed up at my wedding many years ago and threatened my happiness. We had no idea what she was going to do. Our first year of marriage was misery. Snow was a mess, I was terrified. Then Snow got pregnant and then we had to deal with the reality that Snow and I would be separated for 28 years. I had to see my wife give birth to a beautiful baby girl and moments after she was born, we sent her through a tree by herself and I passed out into my wife's arms after being stabbed by a black knight. It wasn't quite the happy ending we hoped for. " Killian looked earnestly at David and smiled.

"I suppose you understand quite well." Killian chuckled.

David smiled sadly, "I understand what it's like to be blissfully happy one moment and terrified that it will all be gone the next." he ended curtly. ""But happy endings aren't always what they appear to be, and if you fight hard enough, you _will_ get yours. You need to have hope."

Killian absorbed it but said nothing. David didn't push it.

Killian looked at David, he was touched by what he had shared with him. He was really trying to be supportive of them. And he remembered how David seemed to be bothered by not knowing the trajectory of their relationship until it was too late. Killian looked over at David, who was staring at the ground, deep in thought. Killian looked back at his flask, closed his eyes tightly and said, "I bought a ring last night."

David jerked his head to look at Killian's face, stunned, "You bought a ring?"

"Aye." Killian explained. "I've been sublimely happy these last couple of weeks, Emma kept making comments about children and family, and then Henry and I went sailing. He made a compelling argument about us being True Love and all that. He wanted us to get married, didn't know why we were waiting. I supposed having died and come back from the dead, well, I wanted to seize the moment. Plus, well... I love your daughter." He looked David in the eye, "I love her more than I loved any other person in my entire life. I don't even know if I really believe love could be like this before her. She has put me under some magic spell that I never want to be rid of. I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

David, touched by his words, nodded, wordlessly, waiting for him to go on. Killian sighed and scratched his ear.

"What...would you think about that, mate?" Killian muttered awkwardly, looking nervously at David.

David looked at him in shock, "Are you...are you asking for my blessing?" He asked in disbelief.

Killian breathed out a light chuckle, "I suppose I am."

David smiled and leaned forward towards Killian. "Well, look at Captain Hook being traditional." He teased.

Killian got serious, "Don't push it." he responded.

David laughed but then gave him a serious face, "If Emma says yes, I give my full blessing. I don't think any man will ever love her, protect her, and support her as much as you will." Killian smiled, but seriously looked at David with a grateful expression. "Thanks, mate."

David laughed, "I don't know if you should thank me yet. I'm going to be one hell of a Father in Law. You better watch your back."

XXX

It was near late afternoon and Emma still had no answers, seemed the trail was cold and there were no signs of the Evil Queen anywhere to be found. Regina ignored all calls and seemed to want nothing to do with anyone but Henry. Emma and Snow walked together, they had been gone the entire day, interviewed and questioned almost all of the townsfolk and spent time tracking in the forest.

Towards the end of the day, Snow seemed agitated for most of the walk. Snow opened her mouth and then closed it. She had been doing that all day, and Emma definitely noticed and was irritated.

"Ok, out with it." Emma demanded stopping at the bug and looking into her mom's eyes.

"What?!" Snow replied innocently.

"Oh, come on!" Emma said impatiently. "You clearly have some motherly wisdom or something you want to impart on me. Just get it over with."

Snow rolled her eyes. She never appreciated her daughter being so blunt and condescending about her advice and gave Emma an exasperated look.

"You don't look well, Emma." Snow said honestly.

"Well, thanks." Emma said, annoyed, and opened her door.

Snow sighed, "No, not like that. It's just, you don't seem yourself."

"Of course I'm not. I had to see the love of my life die 4 times less than a month ago and was a Dark One for 6 weeks and lost tons of sleep, and I just came back from the freaking Underworld less than two and a half weeks ago. Now the Evil Queen is supposedly coming after me to steal my happy ending because apparently I am to blame for Robin's death. Can't imagine why I'm in a crappy mood." Emma said bluntly.

Snow listened, "That is SO much to handle," Snow said compassionately, "I just am afraid that you are dealing with this the same way you used to. You've barely spoken today. You are withdrawing. We are all here for you."

Emma sighed exasperatedly, "Trust me, I know. I trust all of you."

Snow looked at her, "There's something off with you, Emma. Are you afraid of something?"

Emma looked at Snow and opened her mouth, ready to tell her to back off, but felt black spots closing in her eyes and felt weak, suddenly all went black. "Emma!" She heard Snow's yelling muffled. "Emma!"

 _She saw Regina dressed in Evil Queen garb approaching the Dragon. She saw her rip the heart out of the Dragon. The red heart pulsing in her hands. She was saying something Emma couldn't quite understand. She listened..._

"EMMA!" She felt Snow shaking her face. "EMMA!"

"Emma!" Snow was cradling Emma in her arms. Emma blinked and regained her vision.

"What happened?" Emma said confused. Sitting up and looking at her face.

"You fainted! You were out for a few seconds. Are you ok?" Snow asked, concerned. Emma rubbed her head and nodded. "I must not have eaten enough today."

"Let me drive you home." Snow insisted.

Emma didn't have much strength to disagree.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Premonition**

Snow pulled up to the new house and stopped the car. Emma exited the car and started walking into the yard. Snow quickly came beside Emma, grabbed her arm, and walked her to the stairs to the house. Emma turned the knob and found the door unlocked. Snow linked her arm with Emma's and guided her in. Upon entering, Snow saw that Killian was sitting at the table playing with his phone with a bag of take out from Granny's and stood up immediately seeing Emma looking so pale and Snow clearly helping her walk. He walked over to relieve Snow of crutch-duty and helped Emma to sit down on a dining room chair where the food was.

"What happened?" Killian asked, watching Emma sit down in a wistful state.

Snow sighed, "We didn't have any luck tracking anyone down and towards the end of the day Emma fainted, she told me she isn't feeling well. I helped her home."

"Thank you, mom." Emma said lightly smiling at her.

Snow returned the smile started to walk away and then said, "You have been through a lot Emma. You may consider taking tomorrow off."

"I don't if that's in the cards for us right now." Emma said, "Not with someone dangerous possibly wandering around.

He smiled at Snow, happy to take over, he knew Emma would be desperate to solve this problem and her tunnel vision would be in full force. Snow gave Killian a look, trusting he could handle it from here, and walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Killian sat next to Emma and opened the Granny's bag. He pulled out grilled cheese and onion rings with a soda and offered it to her. Emma smiled and took a bite of her sandwich and set it down. Emma wasn't trying to be distant but she knew how agitated Killian was in the sheriff's station when it came to the Evil Queen, she didn't want to trouble him further.

Killian looked at her, "Did you eat today?"

Emma looked at him, "I forgot. Once I got news of the Evil Queen coming to hurt, well you know...I got hyper focused and..." She trailed off.

Killian wasn't sure what to say but he thought he'd start with what he needed to say, "I feel like something's changed with you. You seem different today than...you've been." _And I want you back._ He wanted to say but held back.

"I'm fine," Emma lied, "I just need to catch up on sleep.

Killian tilted his head and read her face, he knew she was avoiding talking about what was on her mind. She took another small bite of her sandwich.

He put his hand on her knee to encourage Emma and to see if he could bring back the intimacy they had just had the night before. Emma smiled and rubbed his hand back. Killian couldn't take it. Why was she shutting down on him? This wasn't the time for them to start at square one. He was already afraid of whatever highjinx this new villain would bring to their lives, he didn't want her shutting down on him too. She was an open book, he knew she was not OK, and his fears were starting to take over. He could clearly tell she was afraid but she wasn't admitting to it. He could only guess what the fear was. Was it the Evil Queen? Was it reality catching up to them with their living arrangements? She never struggled to open up to him in Camelot. Except, well, when she mentioned she did have fears about moving in with him but still wanted it anyways. But the difference here was that she wasn't offering the information. He waited to see if she would look at him, reassure him, touch him like she before to show she still wanted this new future, that she still wanted to be open with him. He needed to be honest.

"Can you please tell me what's bothering you?" Killian pleaded. "I just want to know."

Emma looked frustrated, she wasn't exactly sure what to share, and she wasn't wanting to frighten him either. "I'm ok. There's just too much right now."

"What's just too much?" Killian asked and tilted his head to look into her eyes but she kept her face at her grilled cheese and kept nibbling.

Emma sighed, "I don't know just..." She couldn't find the word, she felt so dang terrible. The low blood sugar and dizziness were keeping her from coherency.

After a moment of trying, he looked down and removed his hand from her knee.

"I see." He muttered, giving the battle up, not pushing her. She needed to have space. He understood but it hurt. Two weeks in and she was already reverting during a crisis mode. It felt eerily similar to their first kiss, how she would be so open and bloody wonderful and avoidant the next. He should have known that this was a possibility from time to time, one with her abandonment issues don't recover from such things overnight, and he would be patient, but it didn't make it any less bloody painful. He would do what he had to do to be her support and help her but he couldn't do it if he pushed her into it.

"I'm fine, Killian." She responded. "It's just been a long day. I haven't eaten and I have a lot on my mind."

Killian saw an opening to ask, she wasn't just saying she was fine anymore, "Anything that you'd care to let me in on? I am surprisingly good at brainstorming and problem solving. You forget I was once a very cunning and calculating pirate." She smiled a little but shook her head.

She finished the last bit of her grilled cheese and swallowed some soda while she thought. She did need to discuss the vision - if that was that what it was? - that she had when she had fainted. When did these premonitions begin? What were they coming from? What did they mean? Could she trust them? As these questions flooding through her brain, she sensed Killian trying his hardest to read her. She wasn't ready to share quite yet but she didn't want him to be as anxious as he seemed to be. She did know one way to reassure him that always got him to give her some time alone to process.

Emma looked Killian in the eyes and softened her face slightly, Killian relaxed a tad with the eye contact and had a hint of a smile on his lips. Emma looked at his lips and then at his eyes and leaned toward him. Killian responded in kind immediately and they kissed softly. They kissed a little longer than a minute, comforting and calming him; It was chaste and tender, to assure him of the existing intimacy. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her in a little tighter, anxious for a little more. Emma opened her mouth slightly and sighed into his mouth. Killian smiled and felt peace rushing through and he was being reassured by the all too familiar magic of their kiss. Emma pulled away slowly and looked at his face which was patient, open, and understanding. She smiled at him. _I will tell him more soon, I just am not ready to talk about it._ She looked at him and said, "I'm beat. I think I'll head upstairs."

Killian smiled, at her calmer demeanor. "Aye, love. I'll follow you soon." Emma smiled softly and headed upstairs.

Killian had the warmth of their kiss still flowing through his body. He was aware that she was avoiding something but he would give her space and had faith, that she would come to him in time, just like she always did. Or at least he hoped that she would. And he would ignore the nagging fear in his chest that made him believe he was going to lose something so precious to him.

XXX

Emma woke the next morning and immediately felt sick to her stomach. Eating grilled cheese on an empty stomach with a sugary drink wasn't sitting well with her at all. She looked over to see Killian and saw his side empty next to her. She felt a bit panic. Where was he? She stood up immediately and felt faint. What was wrong with her? She had at this point two nights of good sleep and hadn't overdone herself. She stumbled to get her robe on and walked downstairs to find Killian.

She went down the steps and found Killian messing with pancake batter, which was all over the the counter and all over his new robe while he was trying to use a whisk one handed, very awkwardly. In spite of all of the worry she had been feeling, Emma giggled. Killian looked up at her and frowned. "Very funny, Swan, do you have any idea how hard it is to make these infernal roundcakes with one hand?" He was happy to see a smile on her face, even if it was at his expense.

Emma couldn't help but smile at him. Emma walked up to him and said, "Leave the pancakes, babe. Maybe start with scrambled eggs."

Killian heard her tone, but played along and frowned, "Ah yes. That yellow jiggly thing that they sell at Granny's. Not a problem." He watched her approach him, " I don't need to whisk, do I?"

Emma laughed, "You can use the blender." She pointed to the blender and went into the fridge and pulled out a carton eggs. She pulled him over to the blender. She came to him from behind, putting her head on his arm and pointing to the buttons. "First you crack the eggs into the glass, then you put the lid on, and then you push this button. Then you heat the skillet, and pour the mixture in and stir until ready." She put her hand on his hip and glided her hand across his back, walking away, coyly. He took the hint, grabbing her wrist before she got very far.

"And where might you be going?" He flirted, in a low tone. He pulled her close, kissing her neck quickly. He put his hand in her hair and kissed her lips. Emma smiled, pulled away and giggled a little.

"I'm going to get ready for work." She said in a professional tone. Killian kept giving her that smolder, much like the one he gave her in Neverland when he was daring her to kiss him.

"Sure you don't need some help?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just... make the eggs, Captain." Emma said rolling her eyes. He smiled and watched her walking up the stairs. Once out of sight, he looked back at the blender and then the stove.

"Alright, cooking contraptions," he said speaking to the gadgets, "You'll not best me."

Emma went upstairs and got dressed for work, after sliding her jacket on, she opened the bedroom door to head downstairs and the smell of burnt eggs hit her nose. The smell was so putrid she ran to their bathroom and started retching. She knew she shouldn't trust the pirate with scrambled eggs without her teaching him first. Even so, this reaction to smells was more than she was used to. She was becoming concerned at her state. Fainting, sickly, emotional. She all blamed it on stress, grief, being overwhelmed. She had BEEN all those things before, what had changed?!

Killian heard Emma and was sure it was because of the smell, it was making him gag as well. He ran upstairs and saw Emma at the toilet and blushed.

"Sorry, love...maybe I need to start with something else, I definitely scalded the poor eggs." Killian said, embarrassed.

Emma sat on the floor, and started to breathe normal again, shivering from vomiting. "Maybe I'll just let you pour the milk for the cereal next time."

"I am sorry. The smell made my stomach turn too." Killian said with a look of chagrin. "Are you alright?"

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, I think so. I have been eating little food and all of it junk in the last couple of days. Maybe I need to start taking Regina's nutrition advice. I'm not as young as I used to be." She was beginning to worry. What was wrong with her? Things were returning to normal. Why wasn't she?

Killian stroked her hair. and kissed her forehead. "You dressed for work?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd like to go."

Killian replied, "I'll go get dressed."

"I'm gonna leave right now, I think. It stinks in here and you're not ready, I'll meet you there."

"Why the rush? Dave won't expect us for another half hour." Killian responded, noticing her impulsiveness. He felt unsettled wondering if Emma was going to continue with her distant attitude from the day before.

"There's just something I'd like to do before going in." Killian face contorted into a confused look, "And I'd like to do it alone." Emma said apologetically. The look she gave him made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion. I Killian looked her expression up and down until Emma, turned around and began preparing to leave for work. An ache throbbed in his couldn't have this. Once again he sensed immediately that if he asked, she would just withdraw even more. Ignoring his pain of her aloofness towards him, he took the patient route which always seemed to work with her. " _Best to give her space,"_ he thought, " _She loves you, she'll come to you, you can trust her. She trusts you. She loves you. She loves you."_

She brushed her teeth while Killian exited their bathroom and walked down the stairs.

A few moments later, Emma emerged down the steps, made a sideways glance at Killian and quickly said, "Ok, I'll see you there." Killian, in an attempt to enjoy whatever was left of the open woman who wanted to share her life with him two days ago, grabbed her by his hook, looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Swan." She stopped, looked at him, giving a small smile and said, "I love you too." She leaned in for a kiss, and in a moment, she was out the door.

Killian watched the door shut and began cleaning up the mess he had made. " _She's bloody impossible."_ He muttered to himself. _And you love her for it._ was the response he heard in his mind.

XXX

Snow was feeding Neal in his high chair and David was readying himself for work when they heard a knock at the door. David gave a nod to Snow and she left Neal for a moment and opened the door. Emma was there, perplexed and awkward.

"Emma!" Snow said happily.

Emma had her eyes on the ground and was frowning. "Uh, hi. Is it ok if I come in for a moment?"

Snow was delighted to see her and nodded, "Sure! Can I get you something to eat?" Emma entered and sat down next to Neal's highchair at the table.

Emma breathed out a laugh, "Anything but eggs." She said to herself.

Snow gave her an odd look but set a tray of bagels in front of Emma. Emma grabbed one and took a bite. David walked into the room.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you here this morning...is everything OK?." David asked with fatherly concern. Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I had a couple of things I wanted to talk to you and Mom about."

David sat down at the table with the girls. "What's on your mind?"

Emma took a breath, "Well, last night when I was walking with Mom, I passed out. I realized I hadn't eaten enough that day and had little water. But when I blacked out, I had a vision or something, I don't know."

"A vision?" Snow inquired, trying to make sense of it. "Is this like the dream you had in the Underworld?" David's brow furrowed in concentration.

"It felt like it." Emma answered. "I don't know."

"What was the vision? What did you see?" David questioned.

"Reg- The Evil Queen. She's in our world, in New York." Emma just stated.

David's eyes widened. "Ok, well, at least we know what to expect. Let's meet Regina at the Sheriff's office asap and come up with a battle plan." David stood up, "I've got to get in, you said you had something else to say?"

Emma shook her head, "You go in, I'll just talk to Mom." David nodded.

"Ok, then. I'll see you there." He kissed Snow and then Neal and Emma on the top their heads.

"Hey, it's nice to kiss my whole family goodbye before work." He said in typical Charming style.

"Bye!" Snow said, rolling her eyes at him. He winked at his two girls and left.

Emma sat there, fidgeting with her bagel. Snow looked at her with a inquisitively.

"So, what is this other thing you want to talk about?" Snow asked.

Emma sighed. She furrowed her brow. "I don't know. I feel so drained from this crisis. I don't feel myself since going to the Underworld."

Snow nodded, "Grief is tricky."

Emma shook her head, "But, that's the thing, he's back. Shouldn't I be bouncing back?"

Snow shrugged, "What happened to you was traumatizing. Maybe you're dealing with a bit of PTSD."

"I guess that's possible." Emma frowned, not entirely agreeing with her mother's explanation, but tried to absorb the words. It didn't make sense. Snow sensed it and tried to encourage her.

"You are also very worried that something else might happen to Killian or you? That can be the cause of feeling so burned out?" She offered.

Emma shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense, Mom. I can't seem to shake this. I was so happy the last couple of weeks. I still felt off. And what are these premonitions? Why am I in such a funk. I have Killian back and I feel like things are just so weird with me."

Snow had had a feeling about Emma for awhile now but had tried not to be reading into things, she didn't know if it was even possible she could be right but there was one detail that Snow didn't know that would explain things, she breathed out, looked down and her coffee cup. "I have a question for you Emma and it may be awkward." She warned.

Emma looked at her mother nervously, "And what is that?"

Snow sighed and spit it out, "Were you and Killian...intimate...in Camelot?" She squinted her eyes and braced herself for the answer.

 _What!?_ Emma's mind reacted. Her eyes widened in shock. She was not expecting _that_ question from Snow and what was she getting at? "Why on earth would you ask THAT?!" She said defensively, "What does THAT have to do with anything?"

Snow took the response as a yes and nodded, knowingly. "I'm just...considering the timeline..." Snow said in a sing song voice while taking a sip of her coffee.

Now Emma was really flustered. What on earth was her mother getting on about? Snow's tone had a hint of teasing and it shook Emma a little more. "Timeline?! Timeline of _what_?!" Emma demanded.

Snow put her coffee mug firmly on the table, emphasizing Emma's cluelessness, looked her directly in the eye and said, "I think you should take a pregnancy test, Emma." Snow said it bluntly so that Emma could let it sink in.

Something still didn't compute. Emma was staring at Snow in bewilderment. Her mind was reeling, in complete denial. Snow kept her gaze and gave her a motherly stare.

"Pregnancy test? I...what?!" Emma stammered, "I really... I mean, I was a Dark One, and I went to the Underworld...and..." Suddenly things flooded back. Camelot in the field of roses. How tired she was in the Underworld. The crib in their home in the Underworld. The scattered toys. The exhaustion she felt. The sudden premonitions. The vomiting. The fainting. Her expression changed from confusion to horror as she realized her mother might not be wrong.

"No." Emma is all she said.

Snow looked surprised, "What? Why not?"

Emma stood up and walked away from the table. "This isn't good news."

Snow looked startled, "Why isn't it?"

Emma held her hands up in frustration. "We're...I...I can't think about this. Especially when there's an Evil Queen that could possibly be threatening us. No."

Snow touched Emma's arm softly. "I know EXACTLY how you feel, Emma." She said in a breathy voice. "That's how I felt with you. But it's OKAY. Take a test, if anything just to rule out the possibility. I could buy it for you, if you'd like. To avoid any, I don't know, town rumors."

Emma opened her mouth to protest but realized the whole town would be whispering if she bought a pregnancy test and that would make it back to Killian before she even had a chance to take it. Emma nodded, "Okay. Yes, thanks mom."

"Meet me here on your lunch break and you can take it, ok?" Snow offered motherly.

"Ok, I'll be here around 12:30." Emma said, "Thank you." Snow gathered Emma in a tight hug and then brought her face to face with her,

"You...are going to be fine." Snow said passionately. "If you are, it won't be like last time, I will see to that. And Killian will be thrilled."

"II hope so but..." Emma said, "But if the Evil Queen is threatening us...what am I supposed to do!?"

Snow put her hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you what you shouldn't do, do not stress about this until you know for sure. Once we know for sure or not, we can make a battle plan. It's going to be ok."

Emma didn't look convinced and stood up and headed for work. Trying to ignore the sense of dread and emotions in her gut.

XXX

Killian arrived at the Sheriff's Station before anyone else was there. He walked in and busied himself listening to messages and making notes. He tried not to think about what was going on in Emma's brain and stayed busy with the news of the day. He heard footsteps coming from the hall, hoping it would be Swan, he turned to look at the doorway with a smile and saw that it was Regina.

Regina looked around the room and saw it was just him. She sighed impatiently. He rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"I see taxpayer dollars are hard at work right now. Just delegate to the Pirate." Regina rolled her eyes.

Killian and Regina had a dark past together, doing dirty work for each other. Being around each other was never easy, since they both first got to know each other as the worst versions of themselves. In fact, they avoided ever being alone together if they could help it, just brought up painful memories.

"They'll be here soon, your majesty." Killian gave a fake smile and bowed. "Anything I can help with until then?"

Regina looked at him annoyed and said, "I want to help. I feel uneasy with the Evil Queen out. And..." She paused, her breath hitching with emotion. "I need a distraction."

Killian swallowed. He had tried hard not to think about his fellow thief and friend's death. After he had said goodbye to Emma in the Underworld and after he had broken down, he couldn't sit still, he needed to be doing something. He knew Regina would be the same way. He looked at her and softened, just a tad, from sympathy. He had pity for her, she had just lost her True Love, a fate worse than death for some.

"Aye, I wager we'll need some. You understand her better than any of us do."

Regina looked at him with wet eyes, tight lipped, and nodded.

David walked in out of breath, "Sorry, to be a bit late. Emma dropped by suddenly and needed to talk about something important."

Killian frowned, "Emma came by?" Killian asked. _That's where she was going?_ he thought. David seem caught off guard by his response.

David nodded, "Right, she didn't tell you she would be?"

David's surprise made it worse. "No, she didn't mention it." _Why did she go to the loft to talk and not want to talk to him? What wasn't she wanting to tell him?_ Killian thought. The ache worsened a bit. "Did she not come with you?" he said aloud.

"She wanted to talk to Snow about something else after our chat, seemed private so I left. She should be here soon."

 _What in the bloody -_

Regina piped in, "I have decided I'd like to join this quest." Regina said formally, "Obviously I know much about how to deal with the Evil Queen. I'd like to help."

David nodded and said, "Emma may have some information about her whereabouts."

At that, Killian was baffled. _Why wouldn't Emma mention these things to him? Why was this a secret?  
_

David began pulling out maps and readying the table for study.

In a moment, Emma walked in with red eyes and her hair was a bit frazzled. Killian, relieved at her presence, looked at her, smiled, and stepped towards her. Emma gave a quick smile back cautiously giving him a look from her periphery but focused and stepped towards David. Killian, perceiving the brush off, was hurt but tried to keep his cool.

"So, have you brought them up to speed?" Emma stated, all business. tone.

David shook his head, "I was waiting for you." Regina turned to Emma and Killian looked at Emma. Emma looked at the floor and then into Regina's eyes. "I think the Evil Queen is in New York."

Regina looked stunned, "And how would you know that!?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably, "Because...I had a vision."

Killian was stunned. _A bloody vision?! When did this happen? They bloody live together and she never mentioned such a wild thing._

Unable to hide his shock, he blurted out, a tad bit of frustration in his voice, "When did _this_ happen, Swan?"

Emma looked at the floor, "Last night when I fainted after tracking with Mom." _Last night?_ She glanced very quickly at him and then turned to Regina, "She was holding the heart of The Dragon."

Regina's eyes widened. "That means she's in our world. And she knows my secrets. It's only a matter of time before she shows up." David looked uneasy.

Emma looked down, "Any suggestions?" She asked Regina. Regina paced around.

"The only advantage here is that I know her just as well as she knows me. She's going to be covert and she _will_ do mass damage."

"Obviously." Killian thought. Shifting to his other foot he spoke aloud with his jaw clenched.. "Any idea how to protect the town?"

Regina looked at the pirate and said, "I will try working on a protection spell. Emma, I could use your help. Maybe light magic will deter her more."

Emma nodded, "Sure, I'll come with you." She started out the door with Regina. Killian followed her and grabbed her arm, he knew he seemed a little different but Emma just looked so bloody unhappy and he wanted to connect before being separated for the day.

"Love, can I have a word?" He asked, hopefully. Emma's heart began to race and the pit in her stomach deepened. She knew she would need to talk more to him soon but she wasn't even ready to admit things to herself. She needed to be more clear in her thoughts and feelings before bringing them to him to fix. And now with this possibility of a baby...she needed a moment and she KNEW he'd pick up on her fears. It would be easiest if she didn't have to cover these topics for a while until she had the answers. She looked briefly at him but then at David and Regina quickly. _Why was she bloody avoiding eye contact?_ Killian thought. _  
_

"Sure." she said, with a frown.

Killian pulled her away from the door and near the jail cell for some semblance of privacy.

"Could we...get a bite to eat together for lunch? Meet around noon or so at Granny's? I'd love to talk." He said sweetly.

"I'm sorry but...I have plans during lunch." She responded looking at him like she didn't have time for a short conversation. Killian looked stunned, unsure how to hide his confusion. "Plans?" he asked, genuinely confused at her vagueness.

"It's..." She shifted, "I can't really talk about it." She whispered. He squinted at her.

"Why not?" He asked.

Emma looked at him, "It's not a big deal, don't worry." She kissed his cheek.

Killian looked up at Regina who had her arms folded in annoyance. Killian was annoyed a bit with Emma but this wasn't the time or the place with David and Regina watching, they could pick this up another time, "Alright then, love. See you for dinner then? Send me a message when you're through?"

Emma forced a small smile and went out the door. Killian trudged slowly to Emma's desk. David and him busied themselves with paperwork. For twenty minutes, he tried to avoid David's looks over at him and his heart ache from Emma's strange behaviour and rebuffs.

David sighed and looked over at him, "So, that was icy... Did you propose and it didn't go well? Did she freak out? I was sure she'd say yes. I thought after all you've been through it was an obvious yes."

Killian grunted and shook his head. "I haven't had a moment with her to have a chance. She's been preoccupied and spending her time elsewhere. I only saw her briefly before going to bed last night."

David folded his arms and looked down at the floor, "Maybe she's really freaked out about this threat? Plus her new premonitions, she's not her normal self. She seemed freak out this morning."

"Aye, I gather that. She trusts me, I know it. She was fine even two days ago. Something's going on. Why did she go to you guys to talk about the premonition? It doesn't make any bloody sense. This is something she'd have trusted with me." Killian said miserably.

David sighed, wishing he understood Emma's behaviour better as well. "I don't know, Hook. She's a complicated woman..." was all he offered. David looked disappointed too, but seemed content with just allowing them to share space, understanding each other at this present time. Killian was open to it. He had stayed in this realm for her, but he was quickly finding he needed more people in his life. David seemed to appreciate someone else to talk to as well.

And one thing he knew for sure, Killian would need to tap into his 250+ year patience to be in a relationship with Emma Swan.

XXX

"Ok, protection spell is up." Regina said, investigating the sky.

"Do you think it'll work?" Emma responded, cynically. Regina shook her head. "No idea, hopefully it'll deter her at the very least." Emma nodded in understanding. They walked side by side for a few somber moments. Emma was uncomfortable knowing that Regina was unhappy with them and felt empathy for her, knowing how she felt when she had lost Hook for those miserable days. She broke the silence.

"How are you?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head with a snort, "Fine, Miss Swan."

Emma knew a wall when she saw one, "How's your sister? And baby..."

"...Robin." Regina finished.

"Robin?" Emma asked, in awe. "What a beautiful name." Regina looked away hiding a tear in her eye. She didn't seem capable of talking about it. Emma didn't push it but tried to relate.

Emma shook her head, "I understand how you feel...When I said goodbye to Hook in the Underworld-" At that, Regina's temper flared.

"All do respect, Miss Swan, but you don't know how I feel. The pirate was gone for what, 2 days?! Try forever." Regina snapped

"I only meant..." Emma started, sympathetically.

"Please. Stop. It's hard enough for me to deal with this, I don't need you, who has the miracle of her True Love back, telling me how I feel." Regina, at that, disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Emma realized she put her foot in her mouth and regretted it. She should have stayed quiet. She truly didn't understand what it would be like for Killian to be gone forever. She just experienced the initial shock and the goodbye. They hadn't been separated long at all. It was best to give Regina space. She sighed and looked down at her watch, it was nearing time to meet with Snow.

XXX

Emma walked into the loft nervously. Snow was cradling Neal.

"Hey, Emma. I need to put Neal down." She whispered. "The test is in my purse. Feel free to go ahead." Snow said, and walked upstairs to rock Neal to sleep.

Emma's heart began to race and the all too familiar nausea was building up in her throat. She went to the purse and pulled out the pregnancy test. She went into the bathroom. When she came out, Snow was there, waiting at the table, reading a book.

"So?" Snow asked softly. Emma shook her head, "it's not ready yet. It needs a couple of minutes" Emma put the test wrapped up in a napkin on the bathroom sink.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked.

"About the same." Emma mumbled. Snow frowned.

"Talk to me?" Snow offered. Emma's mind was a blur of confused thoughts. She didn't even know where to begin. The anxiety of the moment taking over her brain.

"I just can't right now. Give me a moment."

Snow nodded. She continued to read. Emma put her head in her hands for a minute and closed her eyes, suddenly, Emma's brain had a flash, like a memory jolting through,

 _*Emma saw herself looking at him, Killian's eyes were closed, she was kneeling over him, "I need to say goodbye, one last time, and then, I promise. I'll let you go." A tear went down Emma's face. She placed her hand on her rounded stomach. She leaned over Killian and *_

"Emma, it's ready." Snow said, looking at the test.

Emma woke from this dream, " _What the hell was that?!"_ She didn't say it aloud but it was in her thoughts. Fear flooded through her. Snow noticed the color leaving her face. Emma looked frightened and up at her mother. She knew the result of the test already from this latest premonition. She didn't want to see it herself.

"Just say it." She said, bracing herself for the news.

Snow looked down.

"You're definitely pregnant, Emma." She said with a huge smile and tear in her eyes.

Emma looked at Snow, her eyes filling with tears. She had seen the premonition. Killian wasn't going to be there. She would do this on her own again.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: The News**

Hours after finding out the pregnancy test was positive, Emma stayed with Snow, hiding from people in town and Killian, refusing to mention her premonition. Snow didn't really know what to do with Emma's silence but was determined to be there for her anyway she could be. She decided to just comfort her by helping her to rest, eat, and process. As much as Snow tried, Emma seemed unwilling to talk about the result and what this meant for her. Those closest to Emma had learned that if she didn't want to talk about something, it was probably best to leave her be. Snow, enjoying being of use to her daughter (she often felt she was left in the dark when it came to her private thoughts and feelings) was content to be caring for her and just being patient near Emma.

Emma spent most of the time up in the loft after Neal woke up, laying on the bed. She tried to nap, but she was so afraid to have another premonition that she stayed vigilant, trying to process what she had seen in her last vision. Near dinner time, she came down to help Snow set dinner up. Emma still seemed emotional, distracted, but would speak to her mother only about dinner and what she needed as help.

When David arrived home around 5:00, he saw Emma, looking distressed and like she had been crying. David immediately became suspicious, having just come from the station after spending the day with Killian.

"Hey…" David said, walking up to Snow and kissing her. Emma glanced over at David and gave a polite smile and kept setting the table. David came up and hugged her and kissed her head.

"It's nice seeing you this evening again. You never turned up at the station after you set up the protection spell. I got your text that you're not feeling well. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, uh, I just decided to take mom up on her advice last night. I needed some time off." Emma responded.

David opened his mouth to respond but Snow gave him a glare and mouthed " _leave it alone."_ David squinted his eyes at her and gave Snow a look and held us hands up motioning that he wanted an explanation. Snow gave him an immediate "leave it be, David" look.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Snow offered to Emma, cheerfully.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, that would save me a trip to Granny's." David, who was having a hard time forgetting his long day with a miserable Killian, thought to step in. "Is Killian not expecting you?"

Emma glanced at him, "I'll meet up with him later." She said, shortly.

"Want me to call Killian and invite him?" David offered.

Emma groaned. "I..." It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, she actually was missing him terribly, it was just that once they were reunited, he would know something was wrong, and after their conversation last night, he wasn't going to let it go. She saw the look in his eyes at the station and he was already asking to talk. Now that she knew that she was…. _oh god,_ she knew she couldn't even _think it_ let alone _say it_. She felt like she wouldn't be able to say the news aloud to...well anyone. She hadn't even truly admitted it to herself. She wasn't even very happy about this. How could she tell Killian? If she was honest with herself, she KNEW he would be thrilled about a baby. In the same breath she would tell him that he was going to be a father and that she was upset about it. Based on her vision, he wouldn't even be there for the birth. She knew she would be distant all evening and Killian would know because he read her too well. He would worry and beg her to spit something out. Her hope was that she wouldn't see him until late, and then she could blame her emotional state on the emotions of the day and go straight to bed. She needed some more time with her thoughts. Emma looked down and painfully said, "I'll see him at home, Dad. It's ok."

David opened his mouth to defend Hook but before the words came out, Snow pulled David aside to the kitchen. Emma picked Neal up and set him up in the high chair.

"I don't think it's a good idea to push it, David." Snow whispered.

David looked at Emma and whispered to Snow, "What happened? Is she angry with him for some reason? Killian looked terrible at work. Whatever this is, he has no idea what's going on with her. "

Snow closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation, "I'm REALLY not at liberty to say. I just think Emma is asking for some space."

David frowned, "Space from Hook...not from anyone else..?" He tried to make sense of it. "Should we really be encouraging this?!" David was skeptical that this was the right move.

Snow shrugged. "I don't know. But I think they can work this out. I just don't want to push her to do something she isn't ready for."

"And what is that?! She went to the Underworld for him. Is she getting cold feet now? That makes no sense. I spent the day with him, I feel like I should at least let him know she's here for dinner."

Snow looked at square in the eye David, "Trust me, please. There's more to this than meets the eye."

David just nodded, slightly annoyed with his wife and completely baffled from the situation. He didn't know if he could stay out of it.

Emma stayed for dinner but was not exactly making dazzling conversation. She was quiet and observed Snow and David with her little brother. They made it look so natural. When Snow found out she was pregnant, she was ecstatic and it was something they tried for. This just felt like a mistake. David kept staring at Emma, trying to figure her out.

After Neal finished eating and began to scream in the high chair, Snow took him and began giving him a bath in the other room, leaving Emma and David alone. Emma kept moving the food on her plate around with her fork, not looking directly at her father.

Unable to live in the dark any longer in regards to Emma's demeanor he blurted out, "So, what takes you away from your home tonight?" David asked, in his Sheriff's voice.

Emma looked startled by his directness, "Do I need a reason to have dinner with my parents and my baby brother?" She said, immediately defensive.

"Well, I just know that you have this great new home and a boyfriend, who is the most lovesick person I've ever seen, back from the dead. It seems to me you'd want to be having dinner with him and not your boring old parents."

Emma scoffed, "What are you saying? You are pushing me to stay inside with Killian more? That's unlike you." Emma challenged him, trying to push his comments back on him.

David, keenly aware of exactly what she was doing, gave her a "don't give me that" kind of look and at that, her phone buzzed. She opened the text message:

" _Emma, I'm at Granny's, meet here for dinner? - K"_

She read it and her heart ached. She knew him well enough to guess what he must be thinking and how worried he must be. Still, she wasn't quite ready to face him. She was terrified She could go home later, see him right before bed and kiss him goodnight and have him hold her to sleep. Surely, that would be good enough for him, right? It would be what she needed today too. She stared at the phone unsure how to react, her anxiety flowing through her. She had every intention of telling him, but she was just not ready to accept this reality and how could she possibly watch his joyful reaction, KNOWING he would never get to see his child?

She turned off the phone and stood up, immediately busying herself clearing the dishes and ignoring David. He stopped her by grabbing the plate in her hand.

"Emma, I saw his text." David said, looking her dead in the eye. Emma stood up straighter, giving him a poker face.

"Dad, this is really none of your business." Emma stated. She put the plate down and began preparing to gather her things, in case she needed to run out of this conversation.

David stood too, "No, you're right, it's not my business, and frankly I don't need to know if you don't want to tell me. But I DO know that Hook looked miserable all day. I was with him and that man _loves_ you, Emma. I can tell he is trying his best to be patient because he trusts you to come to him."

David's reading of her was too accurately penetrating for her comfort zone and it stirred anger within her. Emma's eyes flared, "Ok, I am really not having this conversation with you." She headed for the door.

"I don't know why you're avoiding him, and you don't need to tell me but you have to know that he must be killing himself hoping that you'll just spit out whatever it is you're afraid of saying to him." David said, in his typical Charming fashion, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

He was calling her out for her behaviour and she was in no mood to be read so well. Emma held her breath in anger, "You have _no_ idea what this is about. And you have no right to be commenting on my relationship, are we clear?" Her words were pointed, clear and full of anger. He knew this was going nowhere.

David wasn't offended in the least because he knew she was just being Emma when she was annoyed, instead he stubbornly crossed his arms, closed his mouth and gave her a conceding yet obstinate look in return. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He wasn't going to let her push him away and he wasn't about to let her feel she won this one.

Emma decided to go, she grabbed her keys and her jacket and exited their loft, slamming the door behind her. He watched her leave, unrelenting in his stance.. If he gained anything from the confrontation with Emma, he would chalk it up to all of the fights they missed while she was growing up. He smiled, thinking that he would have made a pretty good dad after all.

XXX

Killian sat at Granny's Diner checking his phone every few seconds to see if Swan had messaged him. It had been over 20 minutes since he sent his message and he was beginning to lose confidence. He figured it was pointless to hang out around there hoping she would show up. It felt pathetic to wait there alone, with townspeople starting to give him looks. Emma had been at the loft that morning, maybe that's where she was now. He grabbed his jacket and left for the loft.

XXX

"Why on earth did you push her?!" Snow said, back at the loft, angrily. "I TOLD you to leave it be."

"I'm sorry but I was with Hook all day. The man has no idea what's going on, so I have to assume Emma is running from him for some reason. I know it's none of my business but I couldn't help but put myself in his shoes. I couldn't take that if you did that to me. We've also been on the receiving end of Emma's silence, and he pushed her consistently back to us. I guess I, I don't know, decided to return the favor. I had call her out on it."

Snow softened at his words, "I know, honey, but...there is something else at play here."

David looked at her, "And what is that?" He demanded.

Snow closed her mouth. "I know I'm not famous for keeping secrets. But I'm determined to keep this one. It is NOT my news to share."

David squinted at her. "News?"

At that there was a loud banging at the door.

Snow and David looked at the door and then back each other.

"Saved by the bell." He said to his wife. He walked to the door and opened it, a distressed Killian was there.

"Hey..." Snow said, weakly after seeing his face.

Killian looked around the room. "Sorry to disturb, but...Emma...is she here? I've messaged her and she won't respond. I know she was here this morning..." He said in a shaky voice.

David sighed compassionately after seeing his physical state, "I'm sorry...you just missed her. She left about 30 minutes ago."

Killian looked down at the ground, "Any knowledge of her whereabouts?" He asked hopefully.

Snow shook her head. "She didn't say. Maybe she went home!" She added with the most optimistic voice possible. Killian smiled at Snow, and walked backwards a few steps

David felt terrible he hadn't updated him so he stepped forward to talk to him, "I was going to text you she was here. I encouraged her to go home to you. She seems ok - just distracted." Killian nodded at him in appreciation.

"Well, anyway, thanks again." He walked off.

David closed the door. "I hope whatever is going on gets worked out quickly."

Snow swallowed, she felt much worse after seeing Killian.

XXX

By the time Killian arrived at their home it was dark. He had hoped Emma would have showed up at Granny's for dinner. His mind reeled since leaving the loft. What could she tell her parents that she couldn't tell him? What was so bloody terrible? It was 8:00 pm and she was still not home.

He sat down at the table feeling miserable. He wasn't used to sitting on his hands as a pirate. His leg was bobbing up anxiously his thoughts going crazy. He stood up and began pacing. How long should he wait until searching for her? He wasn't sure what her expectation of him was and now he was doubting what his expectations of her were. Wasn't their living arrangement supposed to enhance time together and deepen their relationship? It had for the last two weeks. He admitted to himself that this new arrangement was new for him too. He had been a sailor his whole life. He had never lived on land very long and he'd been in long relationships even less. With Milah, she ran off on his ship and they lived a pirate's life together, it was an adventurous and tumultuous relationship, one that, if he were being honest with himself, wasn't healthy and they both knew would end unhappily since she was still married and had a son. Hardly what he was building with Emma.

With Emma, it was different. It was forever for him. He just wanted to be with her - no matter what. She was his entire world and without her, he was miserable. He knew she loved him deeply, the magic of her kisses and the devotion she showed without fail proved this - but the last couple of days - she wasn't there with him. She was avoiding him just like she did right after they had their first real kiss in front of Granny's. She had said time and again that she trusted him, so it couldn't be lack of trust, she said she wanted to move in and went to the underworld to bring him back, so it couldn't be that she didn't want a future. So, what was it?

 _She's afraid of something._ He knew. But what?

Much to his relief, Emma walked into the house, distracting him from his thoughts. Thrilled to see her, Killian rushed to her.

"Swan!" He said hugging her. "Where have you been? I was trying to get a hold of you."

Emma smiled weakly. "Oh I had dinner with David and Mary Margaret. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

The explanation didn't help alleviate his concerns much but he grabbed her hand, "I was worried, that's all."

"I'm sorry." Emma offered.

Killian was becoming impatient, "Swan, you _know_ that I sense something's off with us. I want to be here for you but I can't if you won't let me."

She knew he knew. She wanted to say the words to him but fear welled up inside her, the vision of him closing his eyes and her saying goodbye flashed through her brain. She looked up at him, "I am fine. Just worn down and worried about the Evil Queen." She squeezed his hand back.

Killian gave her a serious look, "Swan, please, give me a little credit. I know when you attempt to hide your feelings from me. You're also a rubbish liar."

Emma's heart began to rush nervously, "Maybe, I just am not ready to share everything with you quite yet, ok?" She was defensive and her tone came out more biting than she wanted to, her emotions getting away from her. Killian had no idea how to respond. He was getting annoyed and the frustration of the last couple of days causing him to become impatient.

"What are we doing then? I thought this -" he motioned to the house " - was about sharing our whole lives. Is that not what you want?" He said, impulsively.

No, that is what she wanted but she was just so dang afraid of it all disappearing that she couldn't spit it out. Emma looked down. "I..." her eyes filled with tears. He softened, trying to take a breath and allow her to tell him what it is she needed from him. He just wanted to do whatever it took to be there for her. She said nothing.

Killian looked her square in the face, "What do you want from me, Emma? From this?"

"It's all too much for me." Emma said without thinking. She was referring to everything that happened in the last couple of days but Killian did not take it that way. It was the second time she said this now. She was feeling pressured by everyone and afraid, so afraid, that she was going to lose him again, and that she just found out that they were having a baby, that he might be gone for it all, that a queen was going to come and hurt them, she couldn't process it. Emma hid her face, why couldn't he just let it be for now? She wanted to live with him but he understood her too damn well. It was intimidating her when it normally was a huge comfort to her. Killian reacted, hurt. He stood still for a moment trying to get some idea of what she was trying to do, what she was really trying to say.

"What is too much?" Full of emotion, he forced out the words.

Emma tried to find the words, she felt so empty at the moment and her brain was completely foggy, too many concerns, worries, fears flowing through at once. Why did he need to talk about this now? What could she say? She just looked at him, tearful, at a loss for words.

"Killian, I..I..don't know what to say." She said with a sob.

He feared the worst. Was she regretting this? Was this turning out to be not what she pictured? Had he said something? He thought about the ring in his jacket, all he wanted to do was fix whatever broke in the last two days but he couldn't if she just needed to be alone. He felt powerless and he sensed that all she wanted, or at least what she thought she wanted, was to be left alone. He looked down and breathed out.

"Aye, I suppose we may have made this decision in in desperation, when you and I were afraid of losing each other, we never had a sensible conversation about this." He choked out. "Possibly we should have waited until we were back before making any commitments." His head lowered, tears burning in his eyes and he was not willing to shed them. He was trying to be reasonable and understand her.

"Killian...- " Emma trying to stop him but _he_ was beginning to shut down now.

He put his hand up in soft protest, he couldn't hear anymore, afraid of what she'd say next.

"Let's just...continue this tomorrow." He said in a low voice, "I'll go to the Jolly Roger tonight. We can talk tomorrow." At that, he walked out.

Emma burst into tears upon his departure. She sat on her couch sobbing for a few minutes. Unsure exactly what she just did, unsure exactly what she wanted. Sudden fear engulfed her. What had she done? _No, no, NO._ This was NOT what she wanted but it's what she had created. She loved Killian, more than she had ever loved anyone in her entire life. She needed him now but was afraid of telling him anything. _Why? What was her problem?_ She was beginning to see it more clearly now. She was terrified of losing him but she just pushed him far away. She thought she was done with all of this. She had just insinuated that all she had promised him in Camelot and in the Underworld wasn't real. And it was real. She felt it now. What was so confoundedly wrong with her that she couldn't see her own feelings unless it seemed she was about to lose something!?

She calmed herself down, began to reason with herself.

"You can fix this Emma. He loves you. He wants you. All you have to do is fight for it, the way he always does." She said to herself. She knew that if she just told him to come back he would. He was just trying to respect her feelings. She grabbed his phone and dialed his number. A buzz sounded immediately on the counter.

"Of course," Emma said, " _Of course_ he'd leave his phone behind." She said exasperated. She'd have to go after him.

Emma went walking toward the Jolly Rodger. She knew she had to muster some courage up. She wanted to be with him so badly. She missed him terribly already. She couldn't allow the mental block keeping her from happiness to win. She would go and let him in. Emma put her head in her hands, she remembered how she felt when they found out they were true loves and then when he showed up at his grave after thinking she'd never see him again. She was so happy. What was wrong with her? She made up her mind to go right to the Jolly Roger, make love to him, clear his mind of any doubts, bring him home, and then tell him about the baby. Yes. This is her happiness. Him, her, the baby. She knew it. Her mind was her own worst enemy. She would never doubt again. She began walking faster, her resolve stronger than ever.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind her. It was Regina...

"Hello Miss Swan." She said coldly. Emma turned around, startled.

"Hey..." Emma started, not sure what to say and frowning at her smug, cold face.

"What are _you_ up to? Out and about at night without your True Love?" Regina's voice was more spiteful than normal.

Emma frowned. "I'm..." She responded innocently. "I was just about to go home."

Regina studied Emma's face. "You look sad, Miss Swan. Has there not been enough happiness in your life as of late? Your boyfriend coming back from the dead doesn't _do it_ for you?" Her tone was biting, almost mocking. What was this? Regina had been avoiding Emma if she could. What was up with her sudden _come fight me_ attitude?

Emma became suspicious. "You have no idea what I'm thinking about." She said, walking away, not in the mood to get into a fight with Regina right now.

"Awwww, is the Saviour having troubles?" Regina followed her, catching up to her.

Emma frowned, "Back off, Regina."

Regina stood in her way, "Not a chance, Savior."

Clarity came to Emma, "You're the Evil Queen." Emma said, standing up straighter and refusing to show any intimidation.

The Evil Queen giggled, "I'm surprised at you daring to show sadness after all you've been given." Emma gave her a cold look, "After all, it is your fault Robin was killed after all."

Emma stayed cold, "I had nothing to do with that, that was Hades."

The Queen's eyes flashed. "But he wouldn't have been in our world if it weren't for your desperate and pathetic choice to go after your pirate."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You think you can take me down? Bring it. Every villain that's come to this town has been destroyed. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Evil Queen laughed. "Oh, but have you dealt with one without a soft side?"

Emma stayed silent.

"I didn't think so."

"What is it you want?" Emma engaged.

The Evil Queen flashed a grin, "To destroy your happiness of course. Better enjoy your time with your pirate... You have no idea what I have in store."

A cloud of smoke and she was gone.

XXX

 **Author's note: Ok, I know I left you in a sad place. Some of the reviews I've gotten, people seem afraid! Bear with me, the next few chapters get really exciting! Update on Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Thank you to all who have been following and enjoying. This story is really a labor of love. Thanks for all of your helpful reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I also apologize for any typos! I miss them sometimes on the re-edits! Bear with me!  
**

 **Chapter 5: Trust**

Killian settled into his captain's quarters back on his ship. His heart was aching. He knew she must not have meant the words that came out of her mouth. He had more faith in her than that but she certainly wasn't trying to assuage his fears. He kept replaying their conversation in his head. Half torturing himself/half trying to decipher her words like it was some sort of code Emma had left him.

The same thought kept replaying in his head. " _She must be afraid of something."_

But what was it? It didn't make sense. He wanted to believe his gut, that her covert comments about it all being too much, were just that, covers to keep some other fear from being exposed. They had been through Hell together. What couldn't she share with him? What was the problem?

He tried to believe that tomorrow they could work this out, but he was miserable. He only wanted to be sleeping next to her, waking up with her, sharing every available moment in their life together. Share each others' burdens, the sorrows, the joys. He just wanted her. He felt alone in this town without her. She had to know that. It caused him an enormous amount of strife to think that she may not reciprocate that feeling. That she loved him, but wasn't ready to commit to anything more than whatever they were before Camelot.

But it didn't make sense. Why would she save him from death if not to be with him? He knew she wanted him.

The same answer came to his head. " _She's afraid of_ something _."_

The trouble was, he didn't know what about, and they would never have a true life together until she could tell him her fears without running. The pain in his heart that he may never have had Emma's full heart hurt more than any wound he had been given in his pirating days. He laid down on his captain's cot, trying to will his fears to subside, to trust that this would all work out.

"Killian?" He heard, muffled, from the outside of the boat. It was unmistakably Emma's. He shot up, walked up the ladder and saw her standing on the dock. She was in tears, shaking, looked like she had seen a ghost. He approached her.

Killian breathed out a pained sigh half relieved, half terrified, not sure what row they were about to get into now. She walked onto his boat.

"What is it, Swan?" He breathed a sigh of exhaustion, feeling defeated. He wasn't even trying make eye contact. He heard her sniffling, and looked up immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Killian. I've been so wrong. Being left alone, you leaving me alone, is _not_ what I want. It's my worst fear actually." She whimpered out.

His heart throbbed at her words, Killian walked to her and touched her face. "Love, please, what is going on?" He wiped a fallen tear off. "I am right here; you just weren't wanting me to stay. I just want to do this the right way."

Emma shook her head and breathed, "I haven't been fair to you. You're right, I have been terrified these last couple of days." She sniffed out a couple of more tears, "After we found out the Evil Queen was coming for us in the sheriff's station, I shut down." Killian listened and then wanted to get his apology off of his chest.

"Listen, Swan, I have been worried and kicking myself wondering if I upset you that day." He sighed and continued, "You've been different since we found out the Evil Queen was back. I sense I agitated you further with my outburst at Regina in the Sheriff's Station." He smiled and raised an eyebrow, trying to lighten the moment, "Can you blame a man who had the happiest days in his entire existence for being a little cranky when he hears that someone is out there who wants to rip it away?" He flashed he a smile and raised eyebrow.

Her heart beat a little faster at his words. He viewed the last couple of weeks as the happiest in his entire existence. The best part was that she had felt the same way. She had never been so happy than since his return. Emma peeled her eyes off of the floor to look at him. She needed to tell him that it was as happy for her as it was for him, she hadn't told him that.

Her eyes glistened with tears as she choked out: "I feel the exact same way. I've never been happier, Killian."

His heart swelled, so thankful to hear those words. Killian smiled, sadly, but happy to hear she reciprocated. Killian pulled her in for a hug. He put his hand in her hair, filling every finger with strands of her silky, soft blond locks and rested his chin against her temple. She could feel his heart beating heavily, and he could still feel Emma was still trembling slightly. Without breaking the embrace, he broke the silence, "Then what is it, darling? What are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid, terrified, that we'll never get our happy ending. I just want it to be here. I'm tired of fighting for it. I am afraid we will only get small moments in between threats." Emma said regretfully.

Killian released her from his arms and motioned in between the two of them.

"This is our happy ending, Swan. _This_ right here, is _our_ happy ending, Swan." Killian said earnestly, pointing to the two of them. Emma's head lifted up and looked him in the eye.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." Emma said in disbelief. This wasn't a happy ending, this was a continuation of the strife they had been through in the last couple of months. He saw her doubts now; it was time for him to explain, time to reassure and put every concern out of her head.

"Listen, the other day, I had a conversation with your father." Emma listened, intently. "He told me how they didn't get much time to enjoy their happiness before the Evil Queen threatened them."

Emma nodded, thoughtfully.

Killian continued, "They are two of the most in love and happy people I've ever seen. Things around them have never been smooth but they find hope and love in each other. I wish that for us. Things may never be calm for the Savior and a Pirate but I want us to find peace and happiness in each other, no matter what happens around us."

"What are you saying, Killian?" Emma implored.

Killian looked deep in her eyes, "I'm saying my happy ending doesn't require peace, just you by my side. In fact, I rather like fighting battles together, I'd be happy to do it the rest of my life with you."

He was _so_ good with words, several more tears slipped out and she smiled through them. Killian looked her in the eye and smiled back, happy to see the woman he loved softening to him again. Emma had little to offer back but knew one thing she could say that was honest, truthful and heartfelt in response, "I want you to come home-to our home."

He felt his chest swell with hope but reality set in quickly. He needed some answers, they needed to have a rational conversation and decide this together. He sighed, "Emma, we should talk about this before we make any decisions..." he managed to squeeze out.

Emma looked up at him, surprised. Had he changed his mind now? Fears flooded through her. She looked over the side of the boat scolding herself for ruining this. She had pushed him away, and made him doubt, now he was having second thoughts. He sensed her agitation and reassuringly grabbed her hand and looked her square in the eyes.

"Love, I want nothing more than to share my life with you, to wake up in our bed, to be with you forever. I just…" He paused to collect his thoughts, "I just need to know something... if we are moving in together, I need to understand what that means to you. What you are wanting from us?"

Emma looked confused, he sighed and rubbed his eye.

"I understand things moved quickly in Camelot and the Underworld. We went from having a calm relationship in Storybrooke, to you telling me you loved me as you were being sucked in by darkness, and then we were separated between realms. Once reunited, you and I clung to each other in Camelot to keep the darkness from consuming you and then, well, I died." Emma and Killian both cringed at the memory. "And at a desperate attempt to save me in the Underworld, we learned that we are True Loves. Much has happened. I don't doubt you love me but I know through everything, we never got a chance to really discuss what this all meant. In this realm, I'm not sure how this is all handled or what you really expect. I'll start with this: I want a future with you, Emma Swan, and I just want to be with you. So, if we decide to move in together, I need to ask you a question."

Emma braced herself for his question.

"Are we sharing our lives together?" Killian said, painfully, "Can you promise not to pull away from me when you are worried about something? Can you trust me to carry your burdens - always? Because if you can't, we are just bunk mates that you can be affectionate with when it suits you and other times just come and go as you please. That is definitely not what I want. I want to share everything, not just a bed. You can't run off to your parents and refusing to let me in on your day to day concerns, big or small. I want everything with you. Can you promise me that if I come home with you, you won't run from me again? Emma, I really can't take it."

Emma's heart was racing and she looked down, ashamed at his words. He was being honest. He really wanted to fix this. He really wanted her. He watched her, waiting for a response. " _What a mess I've made of this."_ She scolded herself. She knew she hurt him but her actions had made him question her intentions. Putting herself in his shoes, she didn't know if she would have been able to handle him running off and not trusting her with his fears. It would have broken her heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tight.

"I know." She said, crying a little more, "I don't want to treat you that way anymore. I'm so sorry, Killian. I want to share our lives together - everything. I'm so sorry, I'm just so bad at this. I just got tunnel vision and...I just don't know. I want so much more than I've shown you in the last few days." He rubbed her hair and put his chin against her head.

"I-I can't handle you putting your armor back on for me, for any reason." he admitted. "I know you do it to protect those you love but I know when you do it, and it kills me. I love you, Emma Swan, more than I've ever loved anyone. When I feel you slipping away, it is beyond what I can really manage." He swallowed, then continued, "Please don't shut me out anymore? I can handle anything but that. If you want to live together, I need you to promise me, _promise me,_ that you won't push me away. Please tell me your fears and allow me to carry them with you always."

Emma realized what he just said, ' _I love you, Emma Swan, more than I've ever loved anyone.'_ Emma looked into his eyes.

"I didn't mean that I wasn't ready to move in together when I said I wasn't ready for this." Emma reassured

Killian looked down at her. "Then what did you mean?"

Emma's mind raced, she couldn't talk about the pregnancy just yet, she wanted to focus on mending what she had broken first. "I just mean, I am terrible at expressing any of my feelings, I am not used to living with people, and settling into day to day life with a boyfriend. I thought I needed to be alone to process but actually I need you to help make sense of it all. We are a team and I foolishly forgot that for a moment. I made a huge mistake letting you walk away. That is MY worst fear: losing you. Our future, every moment, is something I am going to fight for until the very end."

Killian listened, grateful to hear that. "You will never lose me, as long as you want me."

"I want you." Emma said, intensely. "I love you. I need you home. I want everything with you. I want a forever with you. I just want to return to where we were when you first came back. I was wrong to shut you out, to be afraid to tell you anything. I always forget how wonderful it is when I just tell you how I really feel. You are the person I trust most." Killian's heart raced at her words, "I didn't rush into it when I agreed to move in, I just reverted to my foster child mindset when what I felt threatened. You didn't deserve that. I won't do that anymore." She was holding onto his wrists tightly, emphasizing how serious she was.

Killian smiled, sufficiently reassured. "Love…" he tried to say...

Emma cut him off and continued rambling. "I am sorry I've screwed this up -" Killian started to grin and she kept refusing to look at him.

 _Screwed it up? After that declaration? Hardly._ He stopped her with a kiss. Emma breathed in relief, feeling him close to her again. The relief went both ways, having his Swan near, open again. He pushed his mouth onto her harder and frowned intensely into her kiss. It flowed through him, he felt the release of fear in her body and her hands gripping his lapels like she was holding on for dear life. Killian took a breath, "You haven't "screwed" one thing up, love." He spoke through the kiss. "I am just happy to have you back."

Emma kept kissing him, establishing that physically and emotionally that she was still there and that she loved him more than ever. As always when she kissed him, her emotions traveled through him like magic, and they continued soaking the reunion in, Emma expressing what she couldn't in words, the way they did in the middle-mist field back in Camelot.

XXX

Emma and Killian lay together on his old bed. He was playing with her hair and closing his eyes, drinking in the fact that just a couple of hours earlier he was terrified Swan wasn't interested in a future. _Bloody infuriating woman,_ _such a challenge_. Swan, with all of her complexities was perfect for him. There would never be a woman that enticed him as much as she did in every way. He kissed her head, and rolled towards her draping his arm around her. Emma snuggled into him, allowing him to cradle her. He burrowed his nose into her hair, cherishing the intimacy. Remembering how unattaianable she used to be for him and how she once again was all his in this present moment.

Emma felt his breath in her hair, she closed her eyes and held him tighter for just a moment longer. For just one more moment she wanted to live in a world where there was no threat, where there were no concerns, where nothing was going to change, and no worry that Killian may not be here to share these sorts of moments forever. She breathed him in, squeezed him tightly, then let go and shifted slightly, moving away and beginning to sit up. Her lips were pursed and she tucked her hair behind her ears, drumming up mental courage to tell him what happened on her way to see him.

"Anything on your mind?" Killian asked.

 _Be open,_ Emma told herself. She wasn't quite ready to tell him about the baby quite yet, she still hadn't said it aloud to herself. But she did need to tell him one thing. Killian moved himself to look more squarely at her face.

Killian smiled at her, "Just tell me, love. You know you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'm here, fighting along side of you." He cupped her chin, stroking his thumb on her cheek.

Emma sighed, "The Evil Queen paid me a visit on my way here to talk to you."

Killian turned white and sat up, "Did she hurt you? Threaten you?" He panicked. Leave it to Emma to blurt out an undetailed piece of information with no other details.

"She didn't hurt me, but she did threaten."

He waited for her to go on.

Emma put her face in her hands, "Regina was right. The Evil Queen blames us for Hades return and Robin's death. She wants to destroy our happy ending. She's coming after us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

"Robyn won't stop crying!" Zelena said, exhausted. It was 5:00 pm the next night and Zelena had not been getting enough rest with her new infant. She handed Regina the baby and started crying into her own hands. "I'm exhausted, Regina. I can't do this."

Regina bounced around with baby Robyn, remembering the days when Henry was so itty bitty and she thought like Zelena. It's one thing to want a baby, a totally other thing to have one. Zelena had been living in the mayor's mansion with Regina since the Robin had died and had been hermiting with Regina since his passing. Regina felt a strong sisterly bond with Zelena, she was the only family she had left, but they were still really getting to know each other. The transition had been hard. Regina had a hard time being around Emma and seeing Hook around reminded her of her own loss. She only had so much resolve without letting her emotions get the best of her. Regina did find comfort in her little niece, it was the only thing of Robin that she had left.

"Shhhh shhhhh little one." Regina tried through the baby's screams.

Zelena sobbed even harder, "Robin always knew how to calm her! I never should have allowed Hades to come back. It's all my fault. I'm not fit to be a mother!"

Regina bounced Robyn around and looked at her sister, "I felt the same way with Henry. It takes time. Remember, this all happened rather suddenly for you, lots has happened in 2 months. You probably would still be pregnant actually. Most women take about a year to prep. You have had just a few weeks."

Regina kept bouncing around. The experience frighteningly similar to when she had adopted Henry.

"It's ok little girl. It's ok." Regina cooed at her niece. "You will be ok." Robyn screamed and the lights flickered suddenly. Zelena and Regina looked around. "Was that you?" Zelena asked?

Regina shook her head, "Normally I have more control but I'm so tired, I don't know." Zelena nodded, "Same. I haven't been controlling my powers as much lately."

Henry walked down the stairs, "Hey, Aunt Zelena, hey Mom." He cringed as Robyn screamed even louder. He had been trying to be as helpful to the two women as possible but the home was rather tense since Hades and Robin died. Henry tried to pitch in by helping with dishes, being there to comfort and help with Robyn, he had bonded a lot with his little cousin.

"Can I try holding her?" Henry asked. Regina nodded, "Be my guest, we've been killing ourselves trying to calm her." She handed the little bundle over to Henry who immediately began to bounce around and shoosh. Robyn calmed slightly. Regina looked at him mystified and smiled proudly,, "You have quite the touch there."

Henry smiled, "I like babies." He said.

Regina nodded. "Well, seeing as how you've calmed her, I think I might leave you guys to it, I'm going to go down to my office and attend to some business."

Henry smiled, Zelena laid down dramatically,

"Thank you Henry, if you need anything…" She trailed off.

Henry kept bouncing, "What?" He looked over and Zelena was passed out on the couch.

XXXX

Regina walked towards her office rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted, Robin's death and helping Zelena with the baby had been unbearable. Not to mention Zelena was nursing a broken heart from Hades' death as well. The last two weeks were hell. She stumbled in and heard a familiar voice,

"Well, hello Regina." Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her. The woman looked and sounded exactly like her and was dressed in one of her pant suits.

"You." Regina said, narrowing her eyes. "We have been searching for you."

The Evil Queen laughed. "You fool. I am the Evil Queen. I wouldn't wander around wearing clothes that would give me away. I've been pretending to be you, well, US, this whole time. It's a rather convenient disguise."

"You've been pretending to be me?" Regina's eyes flashed. She lowered her hand in claw form when the Evil Queen flicked her hand and a magical cuff around her wrist appeared and the fire dissipated immediately.

"Where did you find this?" Regina asked.

The Evil Queen laughed. "You've gone soft. It's pretty easy when everyone thinks you're the reformed mayor." She held up the girl scout salute and smiled in a taunting way. "Now, I need you out of my way."

Regina glared, "Where are you taking me..?" The Evil Queen smirked…"Wouldn't you like to know."

The Evil Queen flicked her hand again and Regina was tied up into a bunch of metal coils. Regina grunted, trying to escape.

"What are you going to do?!" Regina asked.

The Evil Queen's face broke out into a huge smile. "Something you don't have the strength to do without me. Get revenge on the people responsible for Robin's death." Regina grunted a little more, grimacing from the pain.

"And how are you going to do that?" Regina questioned.

"Why, pretending to be you, of course. Also, there's a certain pirate who I'd like to align with."

Regina laughed, "Have you been listening inside my head? Hook wouldn't harm Emma and he wouldn't align with you in an evil plot."

The Evil Queen slammed a potion down on the desk, "I seem to remember he did when he was dark, and I so happen to have a liiiiiitle bit of Hyde's potion. Imagine how Killian will destroy himself when he's torn apart. He'll join me, try to kill himself, and maybe even hurt Emma. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"The last time Hook was turned dark, it didn't go like that." Regina said, "He ended up sacrificing himself for Emma anyway."

"Ah." The Evil Queen responded, "BUT you forget one thing."

"And what's that?" Regina said, impatiently.

"He won't have his light side in him. Hook is ruthless when it comes to his revenge. I've worked with him before. What would be more delicious than setting him out to destroy his own happiness. He is rather good at that. And when it's all over, he'll only have himself to blame. Quite literally." The Evil Queen touched Regina shoulder, "Now...are you ready to go into hiding? We can't have anyone mixing us up, now, can we?" *POOF* there was a cloud of purple smoke and they were gone.

The appeared in a shack in the woods. The Queen tied Regina up and put her into a closet.

"Now you stay there." She smiled, "You locked me away for years, now it's your turn to be locked away. It's time for me to get my revenge on those you are too afraid to stand up to." *POOF*

Moments later The Evil Queen arrived back in the mayor's office, in a gold, silk blouse and a black pencil skirt. She shook off the smoke and brushed her skirt with her hands. She exited the office and went into the main hall where Henry was holding Robyn and Zelena was passed out on the couch.

"Shhhh." Henry said desperately. "Don't say a word, I finally got Robyn to sleep."

The Queen smiled, "Well, aren't you a natural." She petted Henry's head. Henry laid Robyn down. Henry looked over…"Yeah, you said that."

Henry grabbed his backpack and started to head out the door.

"You're going over to Emma's?" She asked, with a hint of bitterness.

"I am going to watch a movie with mom and Killian. I'll be back around 9:30." Henry responded.

The Queen had a cold look. "Alright."

Henry picked up on it and took a couple steps towards her, "Mom, I love you. I'll be back tonight." He gave her a hug, "I know you've been having a rough time, but try to not get down. I know you'll beat this. "

"Oh I intend on winning this fight." She responded.

"Good." Henry said, though feeling a little unsettled at her response. He hugged her one more time and went out the door.

XXXX

"There is something really appealing about a man who does the dishes." Emma said, in their home that night, while clearing the table and looking coyly at Killian. Ever since making up in the Jolly Roger, things had been back to their honeymoon-like state.

"Oh is there?" He asked, catching on to her tone.

"Oh yes, you'd be surprised at what a woman would do when their man chips in around the house."

"Is this some sort of mating custom in this realm? It seems more and more like a manual is needed."

"Let's just say that in this realm it's definitely... in your best interest to help with housework." Emma said, batting her eyes at him.

" _Bloody hell, woman."_ Killian smiled.

Killian responded, "I'm happy to oblige in the custom." He said, passing by her closely, not breaking eye contact and turned the water on. Emma laid on the couch and watched him for a couple of minutes. It was too funny to watch him. Killian was rather awkward with one hand. He was swearing at the dish soap, scrub awkwardly with one hand, and making a mess with the water. Emma giggled. Killian looked over, _did she think this was bloody funny?_ He dropped the pan in the sink and turned from the sink to look at her.

"Swan, it's bad form to laugh at a man with one hand trying to do you a favor." Killian said, unamused.

Emma stood up and walked towards him. "Oh stop." She said, swaying her hips while approaching him and lacing her fingers between the hook. "It's just fun to see such a _capable_ pirate struggle with menial tasks." Swan was being rather coy, and perceptive as always, he caught on.

Killian gave her a smile and stepped towards her, " _Well, I don't know how exactly this ritual works...but it seems like it's done the trick..."_ He thought. He kissed her quickly and their bodies moved against the kitchen counter. Emma took a sharp inhale and Killian chased her lips, lifted her legs around him and put her on the counter. Emma giggled and that was all the encouragement Killian needed to make the kiss more passionate. Killian felt Emma's tongue swirling inside his mouth and he smiled through the kiss and Emma's hands were clutching his hair. His hand found the small of her bare back and felt her soft skin. Emma moaned lightly, whenever she did that he knew he was gone, he had the mind to take her up the stairs like he did just the first night in their home and...

Suddenly they heard the door open. Killian took a step back and Emma wiped her mouth quickly and jumped off the counter putting space between her and Killian.

"Hi, guys..." Henry said, suspiciously. Looking to Emma and then to Killian.

"Henry!" Emma said breathlessly. Killian looked at Henry briefly and smiled. "You're a bit early!"

"Yeah…" He said, "I am, I was helping with the baby but I got her down, I wanted to come over so I could get to bed at a good time." Henry said. "Is this a bad time?"

"No!" They both said, defensively, at the same time.

Henry looked at the narrowed his eyes but decided to let it go.

Emma and Killian were standing 10 paces away from each other. Refusing to make eye contact. Henry sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"What movie are you picking tonight, lad?" Killian asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's called Back to the Future, I think you'll find it a bit familiar." Henry smiled.

Killian nodded at the boy, not fully understanding why. "As long as it's not Peter Pan, I'm happy."

"Still not over it, huh? Henry asked, more than pleased that he got him so riled up. Killian glared.

"I'll get the popcorn." Emma said.

She popped a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "We'll be ready for the movie in about 3 minutes!" She pushed a couple of buttons.

"Oh and you guys may consider locking the door." Henry offered, "I get it...he just came back from the dead and all but...you know...you do have a room upstairs."

Emma had a look of horror go across her face, Killian smiled sheepishly. Henry focused on the tv and pulled up the movie.

Killian leaned over at Emma and whispered. "And here we thought we'd have privacy with our own place."

XXXXX

Emma fell asleep during the movie on Killian's shoulder. Killian looked down at Swan and smiled. Henry sat up a little straighter and stretched.

"Did you like the movie?" Henry asked.

Killian nodded, "Aye, I'm enjoying being brought up to speed with this realms' references. Your mother won't be able to confuse me with her enigmatical quotes anymore and I'm glad to know who Marty McFly is finally."

Henry chuckled, "Stick with me, I'll help you out. I think Mom likes keeping you in the dark." Henry looked to his mom then leaned over to Killian and whispered, "So, how's Operation Tigershark going?"

Killian gave him a quizzical look. "Operation Tigershark?"

Henry nodded, "It's my code name for you, you know" he looked to see his mom fast asleep, "proposing" he mouthed, "to Mom?"

Killian reacted, "Oh right. That." He got up, helping Emma to lay on the couch and motioned to Henry to step into another room. "Well," he whispered, "I don't know when. I bought a ring but your mum began, well, acting oddly and we had a bit of a row. I have been a bit gun-shy ever since."

Henry looked at him, "Oh come on, are you chickening out? All couples have fights."

Killian sighed, "This was a bit different. I don't want to scare her off."

Henry shook his head, "You won't. Don't worry." He looked at the time, "I better go but remember, Operation Tigershark needs to happen."

Killian smiled, "Thanks, lad."

XXXX

Henry arrived at the mansion after the movie, he had had a really enjoyable time, and was smiling from listening to Killian's movie comments, they never failed to disappoint. He closed and locked the door and came face to face with his mom.

"Uh, hi, mom." Henry said. "Everything ok?

The Queen smiled, "I'm fine. I was just waiting up for you. Did you have a nice time?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, it was good. Mom told me to tell you hi."

The Queen's blood boiled hearing Henry refer to Emma as "Mom." It always bothered Regina but Regina learned to stuff the selfish feeling of possession down and put Henry first. The Queen separated from Regina couldn't take it. She, trying to not give herself away to Henry, however, took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Henry asked, sensing her reaction.

"I guess I just miss you. You have been spending a lot of time over there.."

"I have fun with them." Henry just said, "It's been nice getting to know Killian better. He is one of the only people who really knew my dad and it's been nice, it's the only time I've ever really felt like I've had a father-type in my life, you know, since dad died. "

The Queen's emotions swirled inside, another reminder of Robin's death and the injustice of Killian's return. Robin's life was traded for Killian's so now even Henry was preferring Emma's house to hers because of a male figure that he seemed to desire so much. She must not have been hiding her feelings from her face very well because Henry was looking at her oddly.

"You view _Hook_ as a father?" Bitterness dripped from her voice.

"No, just, he's been the only man, you know, who - "

"I tried to provide you with everything...it's never enough." She muttered and folded her arms.

"It's not that it's not enough, Mom. I didn't mean it like that. It's just… What's going on? Are you ok?" Henry said squinting at her.

"I'm fine." She took a breath. "It's fine, Henry. I just guess I miss how things used to be for us. Sometimes."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love hanging here too..." He offered, in bewilderment. "Mom, I.."

"Henry. It's fine. I think it's bedtime for you." She pointed up the stairs. Henry looked at her, he felt terrible, unsure what to say next but sauntered up the stairs, sadly.

The Queen fumed at Henry's words. He was finding himself settling into a new, complete family. Robin Hood was dead, it would never be that way for her. She wouldn't be enough for Henry. Her eyes flashed,

"I have waited long enough to seek revenge on the Savior and the Pirate. It's time to let Hook out to play." She said smiling, looking out the window.

XXX

Emma and Killian walked into Granny's the next morning for breakfast. Things had gotten more relaxed with the two of them since their argument back to where they were before. Snow and Charming were sitting at the booth near the door and waved at them. Killian smiled and stepped back to let Emma slide in.

Snow smiled, "Morning guys." She had been worried since the last time she saw them, relieved to see the two of them looking so natural together again. She looked at David who was already aware they seemed normal at work yesterday although he was beginning to notice Emma acting slightly off though, resting more, not taking as many risks, seeming more introverted.

"Hey." She said, "I am in major mood for some pancakes."

Snow gave her a knowing look, she knew she was pregnant, Snow was terrible at hiding secrets and every little symptom made a smile dance across her face. Emma gave her mom a look to say "cool it" to which Snow just pursed her lips together and hid behind her menu. Emma hid her face behind her palm as Killian just kissed the top of her head (David diverted his eyes) and said, "Then pancakes you shall have." Emma gazed up at him and smiled. Snow muttered a small "aw" and Emma once again glared a little at her mother in embarrassment.

Granny came to their table and asked for their orders, once everyone had give theirs, they closed their menus and Emma sighed, '

"We have something to tell you guys." Emma said. David and Snow both looked intensely up at Emma, waiting to hear what they believed to be incredibly exciting news - both ready to feign surprise.

Snow grinned, she was sure Emma was about to announce her pregnancy to them. She was tired of keeping the secret from David and was ready for Emma to accept this glorious news.

"Yeeees? And what is that?" Her smiling was overtaking her face and she was blushing, her voice sounded like a song and like she was about to burst into a giggle. Killian looked over at Snow, puzzled by her reaction to Emma. Emma widened her eyes at Snow to convey that this was not the time to be so obvious. David was picking up on the nonverbal, wondering what Snow's reaction was all about. David looked over at Killian after looking at Snow.

"What's this news?" David asked with a smile. David was sure he must have proposed, leading Killian to spill the beans. Now it was Killian's turn to scold David with a glare and he glanced over at Snow who was giving the oddest looks back at the two of them.

 _Did he bloody tell Snow about the ring?_ Killian thought, clenching his jaw. David saw his expression and gave him a puzzled look. Emma likewise caught on to Snow's look and glared at her.

An awkward, confused silence occured, all of them trying to communicate without words trying to understand what the hell was going on.

David looking at Killian's angry stare, over at Emma glaring at Snow, and looked over at Snow, who was now contorting her face in utter confusion.

"What's going on guys?" David broke the silence, with an impatient sigh.

Emma put her hands up, "The Evil Queen paid me a visit." She just said quickly, before Snow had a chance to say anything else.

David and Snow stared at her. "What!?" That was not the piece of news they each thought they'd hear.

"She's in the town, I have no idea where. She's definitely coming after Killian and me."

"She threatened you?" David asked.

Snow and Charming nodded. "Ok. Let's go back to the loft, after we get our breakfast, make a plan." David said. Killian and Emma nodded.

XXXX

Henry woke up and walked downstairs. Zelena was offering Robyn a bottle, looking a little more cheery that she did the day before.

"Morning, Henry!" She said, "Thank you for charming my little green bean, you certainly are such good with her. I don't know how much I can thank you for that little snooze you allowed me yesterday."

"Don't worry about it." Henry said with a smile, "I'm always here for family."

"You're such a special boy." Zelena said, squeezing his cheeks. Henry looked at her awkwardly. Zelena was nice and all since Hades died but she still behaved like an awkward aunt with him. She would be sweet as pie one moment and downright snarky the next.

"Ha. Thanks Aunt Zelena. Where's mom?" Henry asked.

"I am not sure where Regina went. I didn't see her this morning actually. She must have ducked out before we woke up."

Henry frowned, after the weird conversation they had last night he was concerned she may have been offended or hurt. He made up his mind to see if she was at the sheriff's station on his way to school. Maybe touch base with Emma to let her know she wasn't seeming right.

"Ok, well, I might head off to school a little early today. I hope you have a nice day." Henry walked over and kissed his little cousin on the forehead. "Bye you guys."

He walked out of the house, and called Emma up.

The phone answered immediately.

"Hey, kid, what's up?"

"Hi, Mom," Henry said, "Are you at the station?"

"Actually, we are on the way to the loft." Emma said, in a whisper, "Why, what's going on?"

Henry sighed, "Is my other mom with you? I didn't see her this morning."

"No, kid. Why?"

"Well, last night, she was acting a little weird and I'm afraid I might have hurt her feelings by hanging out with you or something because she reacted oddly to me enjoying my time with you and Killian. I wanted to talk to her."

There was silence on Emma's end.

"Mom?"

"Kid, I can't talk about this here. Come to the loft on your way to school. I'll write you a note." Emma said, quietly and quickly.

XXXX

Henry burst into the loft where Emma, Killian, Snow, and Charming were all standing in the kitchen solemnly. He looked at their faces.

"What's going on, guys?" He asked, with a hint of an ominous tone.

"Hey, kid, we need to know what happened last night with your other mom. What did she say? When was the last time you saw her?" Emma approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, after you fell asleep on the couch after the movie, I said goodbye to Killian and then went home. My mom was still awake and seemed to be, I don't know, jealous of my time with you.

"Jealous?" Snow asked. "You haven't been staying with them though, just having a couple of movie nights a week, right?"

"Well, she was specifically jealous of," Henry sighed, "well, I sort of mentioned that I was enjoying my time with Killian, that it's been nice having a father-like figure around." He glanced over to Killian shyly.

Killian was leaning on the counter and stood up in awe of what Henry had just confessed to the group. Father figure? Could...it be possible that he really felt that way? He looked at the boy, stunned and full of emotion. No wonder he had been pushing him to propose to his mom, he wanted to be a family.

"Oh, kid," Emma started, but Henry cut her off.

"But she started going on about how she didn't feel I appreciated all she offered me, seemed really bothered by me feeling that way. I feel like I really hurt her feelings. I really didn't mean it that way." He said, full of emotion. "Then she seemed angry and sent me up the stairs to bed. I didn't know how to make it better so I just went to bed."

All of the adults exchanged glances.

"What?" Henry asked, suspicious.

"How long has she been acting weird like that, Henry?" David asked. Henry shrugged.

"She seemed a bit off at breakfast yesterday morning, now I can't find her. Do you guys know where she is?" Henry looked at all of them, hopefully.

Emma swallowed, "Kid, I'm sorry we haven't told you this sooner but the Evil Queen and Regina are separated."

Henry looked confused, "What?! How?!"

"It doesn't matter how, but she is, and she threatened me and Killian two nights ago, she appeared to me, dressed like Regina, she blames me and Hook for Robin's death. She wants to destroy our happy ending."

Henry pieced all of it together, looked at Emma and then at Killian who responded by looking at his shoes, sadly, "Do you think…?"

Emma looked behind her at the other heroes and then back at Henry, "I think it's very possible your mom is being held hostage and it sounds like The Evil Queen has been pretending to be your mom. We are going to need your help if we want to keep this under wraps. Can you keep this to yourself?"

Henry nodded. "We need to find my mom. I'll do whatever it takes.

Emma looked at Killian, than back at Henry,

David spoke, "It's really important that you continue to keep the Queen convinced you are not on to her, maybe even spend less time with Emma and Killian."

Emma looked shocked, "Is that safe?!" Killian put his arm around Emma and kissed her on the temple.

"I'd venture that your father is correct, love. Henry could be a very useful pair of eyes and ears."

Emma looked at Henry, "Are you ok with this?"

Henry smiled, "A spy job. I like it. Anything to get my mom back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Henry went off to school, promising to check in with Emma before going to the mansion. The group stood in the loft not exactly sure what to do in the meantime. Regina was missing. Charming and Snow considered searching out for her but they didn't want the Evil Queen to catch on.

"So, what do you think our next plan of action should be?" Killian asked.

David shifted around. "I am wondering if it might be best to patrol around, see if she's hiding anywhere, maybe make it look like a normal run out. Since she's after you, maybe it would be best if you two stay in the sheriff's station, you guys stay around here and take care of town business, act natural. Mary Margaret and I will try to be cover maybe find where she could possibly hiding Regina."

Emma normally would have argued but she was feeling anxious and exhausted. She felt safer staying around Killian and keeping tabs on him. Killian looked at Emma, waiting to see what she thought of David's plan.

"I think that'll be good for now. We'll stay here, update us every 30 minutes so we know you're safe and where you are. Deal?" Emma firmly looked at David, definitely seeking a promise.

"Deal." David responded and Snow gave a quick nod to Emma.

"Alright, we'll update you in a little bit." Snow smiled and hugged Emma. "We'll be back."

"Be safe." Emma looked at them. They smiled and exited the station.

Once they were gone, Killian came over to Emma and stroked her hand.

"How you holding up, love?"

Emma forced a smile, "I am ok." Killian searched her face. She breathed out a laugh, the man was reading her and she couldn't hide from him.

"Are you concerned about Henry? You seem vexed."

"A little but I'm trying not to be. I don't think the Evil Queen will hurt him. Henry isn't a stranger to danger, I think he will be careful and play it well." Emma honestly responded.

"Alright love. I am sure your parents will get some clues as to where Regina might be. Your mother is the best tracker of our lot."

Emma smiled. "I just hope they find her. I want this hell to be over." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Killian's waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"It will be, love, you and your parents haven't failed once. And Regina will be found."

Emma smiled. Killian's faith in her and her family was always unwavering, she squeezed him tighter, "I certainly hope so."

XXX

School ended, Henry walked up to the mayor's mansion, backpack in hand.

" _Hey mom, on my way home."_ Henry texted to Emma.

Emma sent a thumbs up back to him. Henry smiled, they needed to be careful about communicate via text. No "be carefuls" or such in case the Evil Queen was to find his phone and search his messages. He put his phone back into his back pocket and walked into the house.

"Well, hello there Henry!" The Evil Queen sat in a gray cotton dress reading a magazine.

"Hey, mom." Henry said cheerfully, "Missed you this morning. Where were you?"

The Queen looked back at her magazine, "I went for a run. It's supposed to help with grief and depression, I hear."

Henry nodded, "Where did you go running?"

"Oh, around the forest, I didn't want to get stopped by anyone."

"Gotcha."

"Are you going to Emma and Hook's house tonight again?" The Queen said, not looking up at Henry.

"Actually, I thought I might stay in with you tonight." Henry said. "I have a lot of homework."

"Ok, be down in time for dinner?" The Queen answered.

Henry nodded and walked up his steps into his room. He pulled his homework out and placed it on the desk. He pulled his phone out and texted Emma.

" _Home now. Doing homework. ;)"_

Emma responded back a minute later, " _Send me a text before bed?"_

XXX

"No sign of Regina!" David yelled to the squad as they came back to the station after patrolling all day. He put his face in his hands and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"She's got to be around here somewhere. The question is...where?" Snow said, "She must have a pretty impressive hideout."

"Maybe an invisibility spell?" Killian asked. "Cora did it with the Jolly Roger."

"Possibly." Snow asked. "We are going to need to pick up the investigation. Any word from Henry?"

Emma held up her phone. "He's over there. He's doing homework...keeping an eye on her."

David nodded. "Ok, is there a way to reach Henry covertly? Maybe we can get him to find a way to see where The Queen is keeping her."

"Well, Henry is keeping an eye on her tonight. Let's see if he can be our eyes and ears into what she's up to." Snow said. "Let's all go home."

David nodded. "We need to pick up Neal anyhow. We'll check in before bed." David kissed Emma on the forehead and pat Killian on the shoulder before leaving the station.

Snow smiled a goodnight to the couple and followed her husband out.

"Well, another day, no sign of her." Killian said, disappointed.

Emma sighed, "We'll find her. I just hope Regina is ok."

Killian gave her a sympathetic look, "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Emma said. They locked up and went home.

XXXXX

"I am going to head out for a bit, ok Henry? I'll be back before dinner." The Queen peaked her head through the door and informed him.

"Where you off to?" Henry asked.

The Queen spun on her heels. "Oh, I just have some business to attend to."

"Ok, see you at dinner?" Henry asked.

"Yes. See you then." She answered with a cool smile. She left and closed the door behind her.

Henry waited a couple of moments before opening his door and tiptoeing out to follow her. He watched her go down the steps and walk out the front door. Once she closed the door, he ran down the stairs, after grabbing his phone and exiting their house. She walked a small bit before she went behind the house, out of sight. Henry chased her, wondering where she could be going. He caught a glimpse of her hiding...hiding behind a bush in their front yard. She disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

"Where is she going?" Henry asked no one in particular. He ran into the house and grabbed a jacket belonging to his mother off of the coat rack, and ran off to Mr. Gold's shop.

XXXX

Henry picked the lock like his mom had taught him, Rumple wasn't there. After working there for a few months he knew exactly where to find the locator spell potions. Enough people had come in asking for them. The bell jingled as Henry entered breathlessly. He ran over to the place where the potion was kept, poured it over the jacket, and watched it as it floated away.

"Alright mom. I'm coming for you." Henry started after the jacket.

XXXX

He followed the jacket all of the way to a spot in the woods where it suddenly disappeared.

"Where did it go?" He said to himself, in a whisper. He took a step forward, walking towards where the jacket had disappeared. He held his hand out and the space in front of him wiggled slightly and his hand disappeared into the space. "Cool." Henry said and walked into it. Fully in, he saw a cabin, and he found a tree and hid behind it.

"Found you." He grabbed his phone, ready to text Emma. When he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, look who decided to take a break from his homework." The Queen said.

Henry gasped, "Hey, mom. I, um, was just following you."

"Oh stop. You know. You're here to find Regina, aren't you?"

Henry looked at her, "I don't know what you're talking about...Regina? You're my mom right?"

"You aren't as good of a liar as you might think, Henry. Now, I can't have you getting in the way of my plot. I guess it's time to reunite you with your mom."

XXXX

Emma and Killian came home after grabbing a bite to eat. Killian was noticing Emma seemed deep in thought at dinner, but then again, so was he. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods with Henry spying on the Queen by himself. She kept checking her phone, waiting for the next update from Henry.

She sent a text, " _Hey kid, send me a text before you head for bed?"_

Killian grabbed her arm, "Are you ok, love? Any messages from your boy?"

Emma sighed, "Not one. I'm getting concerned but I don't want to run over there and blow cover." Suddenly her phone buzzed.

" _Hey mom. Finishing up homework and then heading for bed! Love you! :)"_

Emma read it and showed it to Killian.

"That's good, right? Why do you still seem vexed?" Killian asked her after reading the message.

"I don't know, I am just expecting bad news I guess. It took him a while to respond to my last texts."

"Well, he responded now. Hopefully that means it's all under control?" Killian asked.

Emma squirmed but nodded, "You're right. I think I should try to head for bed."

"I'd wager that's a good idea, love." Killian kissed her temple.

XXX

 _Emma felt fear engulf her. Regina was circling her and Emma had her hand on her stomach. The Queen smiled, "So...there's another little royal on it's way. Well...this could be quite delicious and poetic. I think I've figured that revenge for you."_

 _Emma felt her eyes widen, "You wouldn't"_

 _The Queen cackled, "What would you think about me destroying the two of you and making your child grow up the same way you did? Alone."_

Emma woke up, sweating, and gasping. She shot up in bed. Killian, startled by the noise and sudden movement woke up immediately.

"Swan! What the bloody hell? Are you ok?" He sat up and turned on the light.

Emma started to cry and was panting, she crumbled into Killian's arms, "I can't let my kid grow up the way I did." She panted out in tears. It was all going to happen again. Her worst fears, coming true.

"Shh, shhh… Henry has all of us looking out for him. You don't need to worry about that, love."

 _I need to tell him._ Emma thought. She couldn't carry this concern alone anymore. Not with the premonitions getting worse and worse. She breathed in and out and pushed out of his arms, drying her tears off.

"I have something...I need to tell you." Emma said, shaking.

Emma looked him straight in the eye. Killian knew this look of Emma's, it was the same look she had when they were on the bed after returning from Isaac's twisted parallel universe and he had been sure she was about to tell him something. He was sure she would say "I love you" but she was too afraid too allow the words to slip out. This time, she didn't look happy, but fearful, it made him feel unsettled.

"Emma?" Killian looked at her questioningly. " _What in the bloody hell does she have to say to me?"_ His thoughts running wild.

Emma took a deep breath grabbed his hand, put it on her stomach.

" _Bloody hell."_ He thought. Suddenly, he had a pretty good guess about what was coming next. His eyes widened and he stared directly into Emma's face. He was in complete denial until he had heard it from her own mouth.

"I'm...I'm…" She stammered, his heart was beating out of his chest, he was putting it together and anxious to hear the words. He looked down at his hand and then up at her face. His held his breath, eager for her confirmation of his suspicion.

Emma took a deep breath, preparing to say this beautiful, terrifying, life-changing news aloud for the first time.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I didn't post last week. My only excuse is that I have been struggling with HG and been feeling incredibly awful. I will try to stay on top of posting in the future!_

Chapter 8: Heaven

The world was standing still. Killian stared at her with his hand on her stomach. In all of his 300 years of existence, he had never ever felt this way before. Emma looked at him, he looked like his mind went blank or had shut down from too many thoughts.

"He is the one who is always good with words." She thought, in a panic. "I need that right now."

Killian's mind was racing. Pregnant. Emma's pregnant. With a baby. Pregnant. With HIS baby. He was still touching her stomach. This moment was so blissfully intimate. He never in his entire life thought he would be a father at all. The thought would cross his mind from time to time and he'd shake it away. He took a deep breath and let the news sink in. He, Killian Jones, the pirate, would have a child with the strongest, most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, a woman who he never truly believed would be all his, a woman who he loved more than anything else in his long life. He and Emma Swan were going to have a child. What could he possibly have done to deserve this? He had no words. He just sat there unable how to express to her how incredibly thrilled he was.

"Killian?" She said, waking him to reality.

He jerked his head to look back at her and had a quick little half smile, and exhaled suddenly. He saw it in his head, the three of them, together. Looking into a little baby with bright green eyes, touching his face. The hell he had walked through having more meaning then ever, just to hold a - his child - _Emma's_ child in his arms. Watching Swan hold their child. Never in his entire life had he dreamt of such things. He looked up at the beautiful blonde who held his heart and now carried his son or daughter, put his hand on her cheek and tried to force out the words.

"Swan…" it came out, dreamily, breathlessly. He wasn't speaking fast enough for Emma, however, she left his gazing and began fidgeting.

Emma was beginning to panic, "Killian...I am just as shocked and I was really upset when I first found out. I haven't even been able to say it aloud yet - at all - until just now."

"Emma…" He tried again, a smile overtaking his face at her nervousness.

"I wish it could have been planned, that we could have settled in more, but I - I'm not sure how to feel. I wish it could have been something we even had any sort of discussion about first. I really hope that I am not freaking you out -"

Killian stopped her mouth with a kiss. She kissed back and grasped the back of his neck tightly. Her concern, her love, her reservations was felt through his chest. He kissed her back in reassurance. What lacked in conversation, made up in their kiss. They were people of action. Emma Swan, was known for not expressing her feelings well but what he got to experience that no other didn't, was that when she kissed him, her true feelings were exposed, like magic. He felt her vulnerability, her anxiety, relief, and finally her joy. He was so happy, he started smiling in the kiss and stopped for a moment to look at her face - into the face of the woman who was carrying his child and who held his future.. His future had never looked so hopeful, so beautiful.

"What?" She said apprehensively. She looked deep in his eyes, searching his face for more information.

Killian had a strand of her hair in his hand.

"Swan, this is the happiest moment I've ever had in my ridiculously long life."

Emma's eyes misted and she smiled so joyfully. Suddenly, she couldn't even remember the nightmare she had just had and any negative feelings she felt about the baby were drifting far and away. Killian smiled even harder and couldn't help but kiss her again. Emma's heart swelled. This was the first moment she had had felt excitement about her pregnancy. She pulled away.

"I should have told you sooner." She laughed and wiped a tear away.

"How long have you known?" He asked her, his smile still on his face, he couldn't wipe it off for a second.

"A few days." She admitted, "I was terrified. I found out with my mom. The day before our argument..."

"When you said you weren't ready for "all this"?" He recollected the day with perfect clarity. The dots were connecting. She was terrified at the news, it had nothing to do with him. She had pulled away because she didn't want to talk about the pregnancy. He stroked her face with his thumb and gave a sympathetic face. It made sense now and so typical Swan, of course such news would cause her to hide in order to process. He pulled her in for a hug, kissed her temple and looked back at her face.

"Please never underestimate the power of sharing your burdens with me." Killian said seriously.

Emma nodded, another tear coming to her eye.

"I've been really scared. Especially with all of the threats." Emma looked at him, "I'm not used to sharing my fears. I've been alone. Last time the stick came back pink, I was alone in jail and I had some PTSD attack or something. It's not that I don't trust you, it's myself I don't trust. I trust you completely, I just don't even trust my own head some times."

Killian kissed her forehead, "I trust you, Swan."

Emma smiled through her misting eyes and lightly nudged him playfully, "You always believe in me."

Killian smiled back, "I've yet to see you fail."

"What if I do this time? I mean, I am really terrified that all of this - you and the baby - that it will be ripped from me."

"I will not let that happen." Killian said quickly and firmly, the smile leaving his face. He put his hand reassuringly and firmly on her shoulder.

"That's what my dad said to my mom before the Dark Curse." Emma protested. "I still grew up without parents."

Killian put his hand behind her head. "I will die before I allow that to happen. Our child will always have us."

Emma recalled the premonition of her near Killian's hospital bed and another tear escaped.

"That's what worries me." She admitted, tearfully.

"What, love?" He asked, seriously, "Is there something else?"

Emma nodded.

"Tell me."

"I had a premonition seconds before I found out about the baby." She breathed out, "You were in a hospital bed, and I was pregnant," she paused, forcing herself to spit it out, "I was saying goodbye to you."

Killian frowned and swallowed. "It could mean anything." He stated, trying to convince himself and her that the worst wouldn't happen. "In the Underworld, your premonition helped protect us from the bad that could happen. Maybe this child is sending these to you, trying to protect you, trying to warn us."

Emma nodded. She leaned her head into his chest. Her heart finally letting go of the heaviness she had been carrying around for days. She looked up into his eyes, he looked back smiling.

"What?" He said.

"The nightmare I just had. It was the Evil Queen threatening to rip us away from our child, to have it grow up without us."

"It won't happen." Killian said. He was so confident. She couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"Killian…" Emma started.

"We will NOT fail, Emma. People think I am protective of you? They have no idea what I am like as a father."

Emma laughed as two stray tears fell. She knew it was true now that she was picturing it. Killian Jones would be the most protective father ever. She allowed herself to picture for the first time Killian holding their baby, kissing it before laying it down, holding a little blonde girl's hand, defending the child from those picking on him. The images flashing through brought a smile immediately to her face. Killian would be an amazing father, she hadn't even considered it until now. Happiness flooded through her chest. Killian smiled, his joy setting in again. He put his forehead against his beloved's head. She put cupped his face in her hands and she kissed him, savoring the moment. She pulled away and then looked into his face.

"What is it, Emma?"

"It's just….I've been carrying around this burden by myself." She laughed, breathlessly.

"Burden, love?" Killian shook his head. "This is nothing but a blessing."

A stray tear fell off Emma's cheek, "I forgot that the more open I am with you, the lighter I feel. This is the first I haven't been terrified of our baby.""

"Our baby." Killian thought and smiled even bigger.

"Love, please, never forget what I said in Camelot. Trusting me with your fears it helps you to keep the other voices out. I am always here, Emma. I am going to protect your heart at all costs."

"I know. I just may need to be reminded of that over and over again." Emma laughed at herself.

Killian smiled back, "That I will, love. I intend to repeat it as many times as you need to hear it. I know your heart has been hurt many times and needs a lot of care, but you seem to forget one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I love caring for it. I love a challenge, remember?"

Emma hugged him close, "This wordsmith of mine." She thought.

They kissed again, leaning back down in their pillows. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest, feeling relief spreading through her whole body. Killian's heart was beating so fast and he was holding Emma tightly. A grin spread across Emma's face. This moment was perfect. She didn't want one thing to change.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're going to be a father." Emma said to him for the first time. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Aye." He sighed out.

"What? Nothing else to say?" She asked him, coyly. Killian stroked her back in response.

"Aye, love, I am afraid any moment I am going to wake up and this will just be some dream."

"Well, it's not." Emma laughed. "Trust me. I've got all of the symptoms and the pregnancy tests to prove it." Emma rolled over to put her back to him, wrapped his arm around her waist and put his hand on her stomach.

"Well, then," he kissed the back of her head. "I suppose I'm just going to have to get used to living in this heaven." He rubbed Emma's flat tummy and nestled into the back of her head. Whatever the Evil Queen had planned, whatever happens in the future, this moment will be burned into his mind forever. Nothing could take it away from him.

"Well, except a memory wipe curse, of course." Killian thought, jokingly. He laughed a little to himself, brought his mind back to the present and held Emma a little closer. They both drifted off to sleep, comforted and warmed by each other and their dreams brought hope of the future and their growing family.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry didn't remember when he fell asleep that night, but he did, he woke up to the sun in the window and the Queen was in front of him.

"Rise and shine!" She said, "I brought you breakfast." She flicked her wrist and a tray of eggs, bacon, and waffles appeared in her hands.

Henry looked over at the food then back at the Queen stubbornly. "Let me go." Henry demanded.

The Queen placed the tray on a desk near the window.

"Listen, Henry, I know you don't understand. After all, Regina has allowed you to be raised by murderers and terrible people."

"My family aren't murderers!"

The Queen held her hand up.

"This is a family of people who have never had to pay the consequences for their selfish decisions. I don't blame you, Henry, I know you can't see it. One day you will. I will have you on my side."

"I will never be like you." Henry yelled.

"Evil isn't born, Henry. It's made. We all have a dark side...Yours still remains to be seen."

"They're going to find you." Henry said. "I'm your son! How could you do this to me?"

The Queen glared at him. "I just need you out of my way for now. I know you have some insane bond with the Pirate. I can't have you off warning him."

"Warning him about what?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, nice try."

"They're going to know I'm gone! You can text them for a little bit but they'll expect to see me!" Henry yelled at her.

'"My plan will be carried out by then." She responded, "Don't worry. I'm not going to keep you in here for very long. I know that Regina has allowed you to be brainwashed by the "heroes" but I am not weak like she is."

She poofed out of the Queen had locked him in a room in the cabin and she had taken his phone. Henry shifted around uneasily in the room. He picked a waffle off of the plate and threw it at the window. A bright red flash and the waffle bounced off of the window and shot back at Henry. There was some protection spell up. He was stuck.

XXXX

The Queen poofed into the mansion, seeing her sister there, holding the baby and eating some breakfast.

"Morning, Regina!" Zelena said. "Shall I whip something up for you?" She got her hand read to flick her wrist to provide some breakfast.

"No, I'm alright." The Queen said, shortly.

"Is Henry up?" Zelena asked, innocently.

The Queen turned suddenly. "No, not yet."

Zelena smiled, "Well, if he needs any breakfast I'll just whip something up for him, I'd love to help."

The Queen forced a smile. "I'm sure he'll be down soon. He will be off to school in a bit. Well, I hope you have a lovely day. I am going to head off to work on some town business. I'll be busy all day."

Zelena stood up. "Regina, I want you to know, I really admire the way you are keeping your head high these days. I mean, you're active and working. It's really amazing. I am not doing nearly as well as you."

The Queen nodded, "Thanks...sis. It's just how I do it."

Zelena wrapped an arm around her. "I love you, sis."

The Queen gave a half smile and Zelena walked off to her room. Once out of sight, the Queen wandered into her study. She was going to have to get to the pirate quickly and alone. She would have to act quickly. They would notice Henry's absence by nightfall.

XXXX

Emma woke up the next morning and rolled over. She expected to see Killian there but he was up already. She sat up in bed and from the smell in the air she could tell some breakfast meat was being cooked. She slipped her robe on and started down the stairs. Killian was cooking some bacon and had evidently figured out how to scramble the eggs. She smiled, he was a persistent pirate after all.

"Hey.." Emma started. "You're up early."

Killian looked up, somewhat startled, Emma walked the rest of the way down the stairs and up to him to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well you know, love, I rise with the sun. Habit from my sea fairing days." He flashed a smile. "Plus, I wanted to make sure you and the little love got breakfast before we went into work."

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Killian's hips. "You know the baby isn't even very big yet. About the size of a kumquat. It doesn't need that much."

Killian took the bacon off the pan, turned the flame off, turned around and knelt down and kissed her stomach, "Aye that may be but you need nourishment. Now that I know you're with child, I am going to make sure you have adequate nourishment. Sometimes the Saviour might need a little reminder that she's not invincible." Kilian raised an eyebrow at her. Emma's first instinct was to protest that she needed taking care of but there was a part of her that desired it more than anything. She had never allowed it, now that Killian knew his baby was inside her, he was treating her like even more of a princess than he normally did and she found she really loved it. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Alright, then. Where's my food?" She winked.

"Here you go, love." He handed her a plate and put a couple of pieces of bacon on it.

Emma started eating, Killian grabbed his plate and began eating with her. She looked at him between bites, he kept looking at her and smiling like a schoolboy.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Has it sunk in yet?"

Killian let out a breathy laugh, "Not in the least. I doubt that even once the child is in my arms that I'll believe this is really real."

Emma laughed, "Well, from what I hear about sleep deprivation, tantrums, and how they end up arguing with you, I think it'll begin to sink in then."

Killian smiled, "Perhaps so. Sounds like paradise."

They sat together in peace for a moment, just staring into each others eyes.

Killian shook them back into reality, "Any news from your boy?"

Emma checked her phone, "No, not yet. But it's only 7 am. He'll check in before school, I am sure."

"Are you planning on telling him?" Killian asked.

"About what?" Emma said absentmindedly, "Oh. About...yeah. Ummm yeah we should tell him. Maybe before he heads for school? What do you think?"

Killian smiled, "Aye. Perhaps we should meet him at Granny's before he heads off?"

Emma smiled, "Sure. I'll send him a text." She picked up her phone.

 **"Morning Henry. I hope your night went ok. Can't wait to hear how you are. Could you meet us at Granny's around 8:00 before you head in for school? - Mom"**

"Alright, text sent." She put down her phone and gulped down a couple of more bites of her food. A couple of moments later she heard her phone buzz. She picked her phone up and Killian looked over to read it with her.

 **"See you then. - Henry."**

Emma put the phone down, "Well I guess that's that.

Killian, put his hand on hers. "Nervous, love?"

Emma smiled and breathed a small laugh out, "A little, I guess. I've never told someone I was pregnant before. Well, aside from a few hours ago with you."

Killian patted her hand, "Well, I'll be there. Don't worry. I have a feeling Henry is going to be ecstatic." He was remembering how just a couple of days earlier Henry was basically forcing Killian to propose to his mother. A sibling would be fantastic news for the boy.

"I hope so!" She said staring at her breakfast plate a little too hard.

XXXX

Henry would now need to meet Emma at 8:00 at Granny's. The Queen paced. What should be the plan? Henry would need to be seen by the them to not arouse suspicion and to check in with the plan. She also knew she would need to get the pirate isolated. That wouldn't be too difficult just based on Hook's fondness for Henry, it would only take a small bit of schmoozing on her part. After school time would be best, that way she could have time to carry out her plan and figure out what the heroes would be up to. Hook would be set free and she could keep Killian locked away long enough for Hook to cause the damage on the Charming family that he did last time he was consumed with darkness. It would be perfect. The Queen smiled. It was going to be too easy to watch Hook destroy his own happy ending and live with the guilt.

A cloud of smoke surrounded the Queen and when it cleared she looked and was dressed as Henry. She gave a slight grin and snuck out the door, heading for Granny's diner.

XXX

The Queen, as Henry, walked into Granny's diner at 5 til 8:00 and unsurprisingly, Hook and Emma were sitting in a booth, looking cozy. They saw her and waved excitedly.

"Henry! Good morning.

The Queen, trying to stuff down her rage, swallowed the anger at the couple and shook it off and stood a little taller, walked into the booth they were sitting and sat with them.

"How are you?" Emma asked, "How was your night with...her?"

"It was fine." She responded (as Henry). "I saw her this morning but she said she had to leave. I have no idea where."

"We can't find her lair." Hook said, quietly. "We are going to have to keep looking."

"Wherever it is," the Queen said, trying to play Henry's innocence as properly as possible, "it's really well hidden."

Emma nodded. "Well, that's never stopped us before."

The Queen couldn't help but curl her toes in a little, trying to keep a glare from forming at her mouth.

"Well, do you need any food?" Hook asked.

"No, um, I'm fine. I grabbed something at home before you asked me to meet you here."

Granny walked up and brought Henry a hot cocoa.

"They ordered it for you." Granny said, winking at the boy. "Enjoy!"

"Oh, thanks." The Queen responded, taking a little sip.

There was an awkward silence for a moment after Granny stepped away. The Queen looked at Emma and Hook who were giving each other both side eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked in a Henry-esque voice of curiousity.

Hook smiled and covered his mouth with his hand as if trying to hide exuberance. He motioned to Emma with his eyes over at Henry. Emma blushed and looked at Henry.

"Ok, kid, well, we have something to tell you and it's kind of a lot to take in."

The Queen shifted. They were about to tell Henry a big piece of news. This was perfect.

"Yeah..?" She prodded, innocently.

"Well, um, I'm..." Emma stopped and looked down at the table, tapped her finger a couple of times, and then breathed out quickly, brushing her hair behind her ears, confidently.

"I'm pregnant."

The Queen was stunned. Fury overtook her for a moment, forgetting she was supposed to be playing a part. Her lips tightened and all that came out was,

"You're pregnant?"

Hook was all smiles, "Aye lad, a little brother or sister for you."

Emma smiled looking at Killian's response then looked over at Henry. He looked white, happy would not be the emotion Emma was reading from his face.

"Henry...are...are you ok? I thought you'd, I don't know, be happy."

The Queen shook her head snapping back into her role, clenching her fists under the table. "I'm...sorry. I was just really surprised."

Emma's face dropped, "Bad surprised?" Hook no longer looked as thrilled as he did when Emma's news first slipped out.

"Listen, Henry, I understand it's a lot to take, but nothing is going to change - "

"I'm fine!" THe Queen squeaked out. "I just wasn't expecting that! Wow! A baby! That's...amazing!"

Emma tried to force a smile, "Yeah, we're...we were both surprised but we -" She looked nervously over at Hook and he glanced at her quickly with a half smile, "- we are pretty happy about it. We haven't told David yet, so keep this between us. We don't want it to spread quite yet. We also don't want the Queen to find out." Emma said the last part in a low voice.

"Right. Oh, well your secret is safe with me." She said, nodding a couple of times. She picked up the cocoa and drank a big gulp. "Well, I probably should be off to school, you guys. Um, congratulations." She reluctantly gave the couple a hug, ready to quit with the niceties with them.

"Bye guys, thanks for the, uh, cocoa."

"No problem, Henry." Emma said, standing up as she watched Henry leave, "And, um, I love you, check in once you're out of school, ok?"

The Queen gave a slight nod and left Granny's.

Emma sat down with Hook after he left.

"Well, that..." Killian started.

"...was weird." Emma ended, frowning.

Killian didn't know what to think. They had discussed marriage but not the possibility of other children. He looked over at Emma, who was looking rather disappointed by her son's reaction. He put his hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry, love. I'll see if I can take him out after school. Talk to him a bit. Maybe have a man to man talk about it."

"You would do that?"

"Aye, I love spending time with Henry. I'll let him answer any questions he needs to ask."

Emma looked at him wide eyed, "Ok, just no birds and the bees conversations and maybe, I don't know, don't give details."

"Why not, love? I'm sure any details I would give would only benefit the lad in future relationships." Killian raised an eyebrow.

Emma scoffed, "Let's spare him your pirate details, but yes, I think you having a talk with him sounds perfect." She smiled and brushed her lips against his for a slight moment.

"Now only one last person to tell." She said.

"And who is that?" Killian whispered back onto her lips.

"My father."

Killian groaned. This was one person he was not looking forward to breaking this news to.

"He's gonna kill me."

XXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! A shorter chapter for this week due to HG :( BUT the next couple of chapters will prove to be VERY exciting. I cannot wait! EEEEEEK!** **Enjoy!**

The Queen, still disguised as Henry, rushed out of diner in a huff. Emma Swan and Killian Jones were having a baby. This was now an interesting development. It posed some problems however and it meant she'd have to work quickly. The poetry of the situation was not lost on her. The last time she was was seeking revenge before the curse began, Snow White had been pregnant as well - with Emma. The Savior who destroyed her curse and brought back all of the Happy Endings and all that happened to her during that time was suffering, constantly having to lose what she loved, what she held dear, making sacrifice after sacrifice for what? Just to lose her soul mate, just so her son could have the family she could never have with her. She passed behind the diner and once everyone was out of sight, she poofed to the cabin. The Queen paced in the front. She knew she would have to work quickly. Regina and Henry's absence would be noticed by nightfall. She would have to use Hook's desire to have a "man to man" with Henry as her chance to inact her plan, it would be her last chance. She walked in, ready to check in on her captives.

XXXX

"So, what are we going to say to him?" Killian was holding Emma's hand tightly as they walked hand-in-hand into the Sheriff's Station. Emma breathed out nervously and smiled,

"I suppose just spit it right out. My mom seemed to be pretty happy."

Killian grunted.

"What? You really think he'll have a bad reaction?"

Killian let Emma's hand go and stopped walking for a moment and scratched his eye, "I suppose after Henry's reaction, I'm just not sure what to expect from your father. He can be...unpredictable."

Emma smiled at him and linked her arm. "Ok. Let's just spit it out. What's the worst he can do? Ground us? We're not 12."

Killian looked over at her, unamused.

They stepped into the building, walking arm in arm down the hall and into the office. David was at the computer, wearing his holster and glaring at the computer. He glanced over at the two of them briefly.

"Hey guys." David said. "On time today. Let's make a habit out of this. Any news from Henry?"

"None yet." Emma said, "We just had breakfast with him. It seems everything is still normal. Killian is going to be seeing him after school for a chat though, he seemed...odd."

"Odd?" David asked.

"Yeah, well. It could have been a reaction to some news we had to tell him."

"Oh?" David asked, curiously?"

Killian and Emma looked over at each other briefly and Emma stepped nervously in front of him.

"Yeah, some news. Hey, uh, Dad? There's something we have to tell you."

David leaned back in his chair, "Oh yeah?" His smiled reached from ear to ear. "And what's that?" He gave Killian a knowing look and winked, causing Emma to frown at the reaction. Killian looked at his shoes, "The ring." He thought. It was still sitting there in his pirate's jacket unused. He guessed by David's knowing smile that he was assuming they were engaged finally. Unfortunately, the news would actually knock him off of his feet.

"Yeah." Emma stepped forward, looking at him suspiciously. "Well, you know how I haven't been feeling well? We know why."

David frowned, this wasn't going the way he expected it to.

"What do you mean? Are you sick?"

Emma breathed a laugh and glanced back at Killian, "Well, no."

"Well then, what?"

Emma squinted and looked at her shoes, "Well...I'm...pregnant."

David said nothing. He just stared at Emma.

"You're…"

"Pregnant. Yeah." She said sighing and pushing her shoulders back.

David looked over at Killian giving a blank stare. Killian met his eyes, giving a nervous glance.

"Mate?" He asked calmly.

David blinked a couple of times. "Wow, um, wow. This is not what I was expecting." He stood up and put his hands on his hips, stepped towards Emma and wrapped his arms around her cradling the back of her head in his hand. David's voice sounded muffled a bit emotional, "I'm gonna be a grandpa...again." A smiled spread wildly across his face. "Emma, I - I'm so thrilled for you."

Emma was stunned, "Oh, wow, thanks Dad." She smiled and breathed a relieved sigh out. David held her close for a few more seconds, let her go and put his hands on her shoulders,

"This child couldn't ask for a mother who will love it more." He said, looking deeply into her eyes, he slowly looked away and at Killian, standing in the corner, seeming to hope to disappear.

"And you…" David said, smiling leaving his face and stepping towards him. Killian looked up, nervous to hear what David had to say to him. "I guess I always knew one day you and I would be family." He held out his hand to Killian's and when Killian offered it, David pulled him in for a hug. "I know you are going to be a stellar father." David pulled away and slapped him firmly on the shoulder.

Killian nodded his head a little. "Thanks, mate." He said, emotion in his face.

David walked back to his desk and a realization spread across his face.

"We have to call Snow!" He said.

"Oh, um, she already knows." Emma said quickly, "She was there when I found out actually."

David looked even more surprised than when Emma told him they were having a baby.

"When did you find out?"

"Oh, um, a few days ago."

David looked even more surprised. "Well! Snow certainly has proven herself to be quite the secret keeper." He winked at Emma, "I would be a little annoyed at her keeping a secret from me but actually, I - I am kind of impressed."

Emma laughed. "Well, don't be too mad. I begged her not to say anything."

David nodded, he didn't really have much to blame Snow for anyways, Killian had entrusted him with the secret of the impending proposal and hadn't said anything to Snow. They'd call it square after Killian proposed.

"I'm not mad. I - I am so happy for the two of you." He said earnestly, as Killian came up from behind Emma and put his hand around her waist.

David frowned a little. "The only thing I don't get.."

"What?"

"Well, you've only been back for a couple of weeks…" David said, "How is it possible?"

Killian looked at the ceiling and Emma groaned and looked at her shoes.

David snapped back into his senses, "Never mind….I don't want to know."

Emma looked sheepishly at Killian, who was still looking anywhere but Emma and David. Emma thought it was cute that even though he was a grown man, equals with her dad, he sought David's approval and good graces so much. And she couldn't help but feel a little happy that her dad was giving her some good experiences she missed out on. One thing was for sure, David was an awkward dad.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Henry was pacing back and forth in his room in the cabin when he heard a whoosh and some footsteps behind the door. He ran to the door and started banging in.

"I hear you in there. They'll know I'm missing any minute now!" Henry yelled and banged again. "You need to let me out of here NOW!"

He heard the steps shuffle a little like they were moving towards the door. Henry got on the floor and looked through the crack between the door and the floor, he saw Regina-like shoes facing towards him, he knew it was the Evil Queen. She took another step towards the door and then paused, turned on her heels, and poofed away. Henry banged his head against the floor. What was he going to do? He couldn't appeal to her better graces and she was clearly cooking up some plot. He knew that she couldnt get away with impersonating him for long. Emma at the very least would get suspicious.

"Henry…" He heard his other mom's voice, far away and muffled. "Are - are you here too?"

He lifted his head and got close to the door. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Henry!" Her voice was hard to hear but joy filled his heart knowing he wasn't alone. "I can't believe she has you stuck in here too. I -I'm so sorry Henry." Regina was in her room, hair mussed up and her cheek was against the door. "We're going to find a way to get you out of here."

"Can you not use your magic?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed, "NO!" she said yelling at her arm, in utter frustration. "She found the cuff that nullifies my magic. I'm...magicless. I've tried everything."

Henry heard the frustration in her voice, "Mom, they will know you're missing and the Evil Queen has been impersonating you. She caught me bc I was following her to you. Mom, Killian, Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here soon. She can't impersonate us both for very long. Hang in there."

Regina was quiet for a couple of moments, "Okay. I hope you're right."

"And mom?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"I feel better knowing you're here." Henry leaned back against his door.

"I love you, Henry. I - I am so sorry."

"Mom. Stop. We're going to beat her. I know it."

Regina smiled, sadness behind it, stray tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this, she had never felt more helpless. She could only hope the heroes would show up soon.

XXXX

The Evil Queen shapeshifted into Henry, she had just received the text from the pirate to meet him at the sheriff's station for their "man-to-man" talk. She groaned when she read the message. She wouldn't have to pretend for much longer now. All she needed was to get Hook to somehow drink the potion. She conjured two cocoas to-go from Granny's and poured the potion into the cup in her left hand, she just needed him as close to the cabin as possible before drinking it.

She walked quickly, as Henry, into the hall of the station, holding the two cups of cocoa. She heard the voices of the prince and pirate mumbling to each other as she drew nearer. Taking a deep breath and putting a smile on, she entered the office.

"Hey, grandpa! Hey, Killian! I got us some cocoa!" She managed out as cheerfully as possible.

Killian immediately looked up from his work, "Hey lad! Just in time!" Killian reached out for the drink.

"Oh, it's far too hot right now. Let's wait until it cools off a little." She said, with an innocent smile. Placing the drinks briefly down on the desk. Once her hands were free, David spoke up.

David smiled, "Hey Henry! I hear you're having a new brother or sister, huh?"

"Yeah...uh...it's great, right?" She tried to sound as Henry-like as possible.

"I know you'll be great at teaching him or her how to sword fight to keep any of those villains away, you know, just how i taught ya. Hook and I picked this up for them." David tossed her a wooden sword he was holding behind his desk and revealed another one in a fight stance.

The Queen flinched and didn't catch the sword, she recovered by picking it up and holding it awkwardly in front of her. She could sword fight a little but had no idea how much Henry knew or didn't know. David stepped forward and hit the sword on hers for a moment and looked at "Henry's" face. It looked terrified...not the happy excited look he expected.

"You ok, Henry?"

The Queen put the sword on Killian's desk, who was watching the sword fight with amusement, frowned at the lack of interest.

"Yeah, I - um - I guess I'm just not in the mood." She looked over at Killian. "Are you ready to go?" She picked the cocoas up off of the desk and motioned out the door, glancing nervously at David.

"Sure, boy, let's get going." He said, slowly. Killian gave David a nod in goodbye, as if asking to be wished luck. The two disappeared out the door.

David's eyes narrowed, having a bad feeling about the exchange. He remembered Emma and Killian saying that Henry had received the news of her pregnancy badly, which both Emma and Killian seemed shaken by but seemed to think it was a semi normal response. David doubted it, Henry was so unflappable and loved additions to the family. He didn't see Henry as being jealous, only thrilled about a new baby. And with an Evil Queen at play...he didn't feel comfortable leaving his hunch to chance. Cora and Regina had both tricked people before...he didn't want to fall prey to that with Henry possibly at risk. David grabbed his jacket, and decided in a swift move to spy on them.

XXXX

"So where we off to, lad? Not the Jolly Roger today?" Killian asked after ten minutes of walking as they strolled further into the forest. The Queen was holding tightly to the cocoa, making sure the beverages were staying too warm for drinking just yet.

"No, not today. Um...I just thought a walk in the woods would be nice." She said.

"Sure, Henry. You do take after you mother, after all." He said ruffling "Henry's" hair. She pulled away in surprise, not used to the pirate touching her.

"How's that?" It came out a bit colder than intended.

"Oh," Killian laughed, "I just used to tease your mother for leading me into the woods for various reasons."

The Queen gave a mirthless smile. Killian looked over, this wasn't going any better and he needed to shake off his dread, this was Henry! They walked a few more strides towards the forest in silence.

"Are you really alright, Henry?" Killian spit out, scratching his eye. "Has the news of the baby upset you?" Killain asked him, afraid of the answer. Killian was so thrilled about the news of Emma's pregnancy that he had never considered that it would upset Henry, whom he loved as a son, they had been growing so close. He looked back at his boots.

The Queen contemplated her words, striding a long for a moment. The cabin's site was a few strides away and she walked a little quicker, trying to get there as soon as possible.

"I'm fine. You just caught me off guard is all. You just came back from the dead and all. Suddenly you're living with Emma and you guys are having a baby..."

Killian frowned. "I suppose the news of the baby is a bit of a surprise but I thought you were happy for your mum and me moving forward with Operation Tigershark and all."

The Queen's mind raced. Henry had some secret operation with the pirate that she had no idea what it was. Trying not to give herself away,

"Oh yeah. I just, I don't know... A baby! It's just a big deal since I was adopted and all. Feels like this is her "do over" or something." She tried to change the subject.

Killian smiled, relieved, he could handle this fear of his. "Henry, I assure you. This is no "do over" this is just an addition. We love you and remember, I'm joining YOUR family. I still need your help planning how to make Operation Tigershark happen. I have not decided how to propose. Maybe you could help me make it happen?"

A proposal! That's what this ridiculous operation was. The Queen was swallowing more of her bitterness as the walk went on. They were so close to the cabin, he could drink the potion now.

"I see. Well, I am sorry for my freak out. I'll have to think on that." She plastered a huge smile. "Thanks for this talk, Killian. I - I really appreciate it."

Killian faced Henry. "I'm glad you understand, lad." He leaned in to hug him. The Queen accepted the hug without wrapping her hands around him, holding tightly onto the drinks.

"How about the cocoa, is it ready yet?" Killian asked, pointing to the drinks.

"Yeah, it is cooler now." She said, handing him the one in her left hand. "How about we toast to my new brother or sister?"

"Aye, lad." Killian smiled holding his drink up, tapping his drink against the other cup, holding the cup to his lips and taking a swig.

XXXX

David followed a far distance away, far enough away that he couldn't hear anything they were saying, hoping that meant they couldn't hear them at all. He was deep in the woods with them in his sights until they had stopped, hugged and looked about to drink. David hid behind a tree and a bush watching to see if anything unusual happened. He squinted his eyes, holding his breath in the silence...then something very unusual began…

XXXX

Killian was doubled over. His face began to change in appearance. He dropped his cup, it spilled everywhere. He felt that he was about to vomit or expel something.

"Bloody hell." Was all that Killian mustered out. Suddenly, his body did expel something, another man, identical to him, stepping out, dressed in his old pirate outfit and a red vest. Killian took a breath and looked in front of him.

Hook stood there in the woods, looking perplexed back at Killian, then over at Henry.

"What's going on?" Killian said to the Queen. The Queen poofed out of Henry's shape and laughed.

She laughed, evilly. "Well, well, the potion did work. Hello, Hook, I've missed you." Killian looked at his alter ego.

"What did you do?!" Killian yelled at her. "You were...pretending to be Henry?! Who are you? The Evil Queen or Regina! ANSWER ME!"

She giggled in an evil tone. "Oh, I'm not Regina." She said, walking around Killian. "Well, I am, but not the softy you know."

David, watching it all from behind the bush, eyes went wide and he grabbed his gun at his holster and held it, aiming, trying to keep his hidden space.

Killian was throwing against a tree, vines encircling him.

"You're the Evil Queen." He grunted, "How long have you been pretending to be Henry. Since this morning!? Or longer."

"You'd think you'd consider that." She sputtered. "But once again, you heroes are always one step behind. All so blinded by your love."

Hook stepped, cockily over to the tree where Killian was tied up and looked at Killian, "You haven't let me out much lately, you've been going soft."

Killian glared, clenching his teeth. "You are nothing without me."

Hook raised his eyebrow and chuckled deeply.

"You're a lovesick puppy dog. The Dark One really had you pegged. You know, the man who killed Milah, who abandoned Bae and caused you to live hundreds of years alone. Or have you forgotten?"

Killian clenched his teeth. "Trust me, mate, you don't know what I'm capable of."

Hook faked fear, "Oh, I'm shaking. Terrified, really." Killian watched him, stoically. "Oh, all you are is a suitor to a princess, I'm the pirate inside, you know, the man she really loves and wants."

The Evil Queen giggled maniacally.

"This is perfect, you two will destroy each other and your happiness will be destroyed."

Hook stepped closer to Killian, arched his eyebrow, looking him up and down. "You really have gone soft, just like Blackbeard said. What have you become?! Look at you. Pathetic."

"I became a better man." Killian responded, trying to wiggle out of the vines and balling his hand up into a fist.

Hook looked at Killian's attempt at a fist and scoffed, "A man that Emma keeps running from, even after you've shown her you would even DIE for her? Have you ever considered that she doesn't appreciate cowards? You've certainly become that caricature in that colored picture movie she wanted you to see so badly.. You know the one...where the crocodile gets the best of you and you end up in your underwear." Hook circled him, "Tsk tsk… I wonder what the children around these parts think about you? You had an awful large feather…" Hook gave a pouty face.

Killian's face was bright red, glaring more angrily with every word.

"Try me, pirate!" Killian growled. "I went to hell and defeated a god. What have you done? Stolen and hurt defenseless people? You've nothing on me."

The Evil Queen smile grew even larger.

"This is perfect." Her eyes flashed.

Hook drew his sword, "Ever been in a duel?"

Killian glared, "Aye, and I've always won."

Hook grinned, "You've won? Or have I?"

"I know you better than you think, Hook. I am a better man now, with all of your skills combined."

"Well, aren't you quite the hero?" Hook teased.

"Ok you two. This is fabulous and all but Hook?" The Queen interrupted. "I'm setting you free. Go off! Do your piratey thing. Get the heroes."

Hook grinned from ear to ear and ran off, eagerly. Killian watched him leave, trying to free himself and being held even more tightly.

"What are you DOING?" Killian yelled. "Do you have any idea what you just did? You have no idea what kind of damage Hook is going to inflict on Storybrooke."

"Hook is perfect. I've worked with him before." She released the coils and grabbed him by the arm leading him into the invisible cabin, disappearing as they stepped into the wall of magic, the air wiggling as they walked through.

David squinted and watched, as Hook passed him by, running into town. David contemplating following Hook but decided to stay and watch the Queen for now see if that's where she was keeping Regina, attempt a rescue. He crouched, moving towards where the invisibility shield was, to stay out of the Queen's sight.

XXXX

Killian and the Queen entered the cabin and she tied him to a chair with a flick of her wrist. She magically removed his hook, hanging it on a coat rack a few feet away.

Killian growled at her, "I have escaped worse. You can't keep me here forever."

The Queen smiled. "I only need you here until Hook does his damage." She poofed out of sight.

Killian tried to escape after she poofed away, grunting and trying to move towards the coat rack where his hook was being kept.

"Hook? Is that you?" Regina called from behind her cabin door.

"Regina?" Killian responded. "Are you in here too?"

"And me!" Henry called from his room.

"Henry! How long have you been here?!" He said, in horror.

"She's had me less than a day, since last night."

"She got me two days ago." Regina said. "She neutralized my magic. I can't - I can't get free."

Killian looked around the room trying to plan the best escape. He started wiggling the chair toward his hook when suddenly a window crashed open and an elbow was through it.

"Bloody hell!" Killian yelled. A foot came through even more.

"Dont worry, Killian, it's me!" David revealed himself, breaking the window more by kicking it. "I followed you. I knew Henry was acting suspicious."

"I wish I was as perceptive as you were."

"Well, you were probably just preoccupied with something else." David winked. He climbed through the window and untied Killian.

"Let's save the others." Killian said, as he ran toward to the coat rack and retrieved his hook. "Did you see what she did?"

"Yes, Hook is headed for Storybrooke…. And the others?"

"She's been keeping Henry and Regina here too." He walked over to the door where Regina was calling from and opened the door. With his hook, he freed her from her cords and took off the magical cuff. Regina rubbed her wrist,

"Thank God, you finally made it!" She said. "I couldn't handle anymore time locked in there with her out there."

"You alright?" David asked.

Regina sighed, "Yes, I'm fine."

Killian rushed to Henry's door and touched the knob. A blast of magic threw him back. Killian cursed, looking up from the floor.

Regina stepped up, held her hands up, shooting magical raise at the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Henry ran out into his mom's arms.

"Mom!" He hugged her tight. "Thanks grandpa! Thanks Killian." He said, pulling away.

"We're just glad we found you guys, finally." David patted his head.

Killian headed for the door, "Regina. Get Henry to safety...I have a pirate to stop."

Regina frowned, "What are you talking about?"

David rushed out the door with Killian, "The Queen set Hook free. I'm guessing he's making his way to our family right now. Take Henry to the loft. We'll call you with an update."

Regina shook her head, "You'll need some magical back up."

David nodded, "Get Henry safe...Meet up with us once we find Hook."

Regina nodded, poofing her and Henry away.

David and Killian looked at each other.

"Let's get that pirate before he gets to Emma." David said.

They rushed out the door.

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for no update last week! Had a bit of a crazy week! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 12: Left Hook, Right Hook**

David and Killian were running through the forest as fast as possible to get to David's truck.

"Have you texted Emma yet?"

"Aye, I sent her a message asking her to call me."

"Good, I sent a message to Snow, too." David said, breathing hard from running, "now, tell me, what is Hook up to?"

Killian scoffed, "I don't bloody know!"

"Regina had a feeling. She knew what she was struggling with before the Evil Queen got out. Was there anyone you were angry with? Any agenda you had? Any revenge you wanted to take?"

"No!" Killian yelled, in frustration. "I was quite happy actually, happier than I've been, in well,ever!"

David frowned, "Well, where do you think Hook would go?"

Hook walked into Granny's, searching for Emma, turning a few heads in the process. Hook tried to walk inconspicuously towards the booth.

"Granny, have you seen Swan?"

Granny stepped up, "She just came in to pick up some dinner. She's probably at home."

Leroy was sitting at the bar drinking a beer, "Can't find her, huh? You and the lady have a fight? On the outs? I knew Emma would come to her senses about you, eventually." He teased. "And did you go back in time?"

Hook clenched his jaw and grabbed Leroy by the lapel. "That'll be enough from you, _dwarf_ …" he shook him off.

"What the hell, man. I was just kidding."

Hook glared. "Thank you, Granny. I'll see you another time." Hook bowed and exited.

Granny and Leroy looked at eachother.

"What the hell was that about?" Granny asked Leroy.

Emma was arriving home with Granny's in her hand, she got out of the bug and

There was one text from Killian:

"Emma, when you get this, call me." She pressed the call button as she saw Hook running towards the house.

"Emma!" Hook rushed at her, hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

"Hey! I was just about to respond to your message! What's going on?" Emma grunted out from the tightness of his hug, "And what the hell are you wearing your pirate outfit for?"

Hook looked down trying to come up with an explanation, "That's what I was messaging you about. The Evil Queen paid me a short visit."

"What?! When?"

"Just a bit ago, she wanted me to join her, tried to remind me of the times we would work together and team up. Wanted to tear us apart. She changed me into the pirate gear to refresh my memory. When she saw I was unwilling, she disappeared."

"She…" Emma tried to make sense of this, "...tried to get you to be dark again?"

"Aye." He said. "When she saw I was having none of it, she left."

Emma looked at his face. Something was up but she had no idea what. "And she just left?"

"Aye, I suppose she found no use for me."

Emma looked seriously at her boyfriend, Hook knew she was trying to use her super power and the best option was to distract her. He put his arm around her shoulder,

"Did you pick up dinner?"

"Yeah, um, I figured after your talk with Henry we could have dinner together. How'd it go?" She said slowly. Hook grabbed the bag, chivalrously and opened the picket fence for her.

"It went well, love! I believe the boy understands much better now. He's very excited."

Emma was still unconvinced but confused, "Ok, well that's good. Where is he?"

"He went to the mayor's mansion to do some homework, I'm sure he'll drop by later." Hook was doing everything to distract Emma. She was definitely sensing something was off.

"Shall we go inside?" He said, smiling at her, and opening the gate chivalrously.

Emma smiled at him. "Ok, sure. Let's eat."

"Emma's not bloody answering my texts." Killian said to David, as they drove into town. He checked his device and kept seeing nothing coming up. They had been driving around town trying to see where Hook could've gone.

"Emma was supposed to pick up some dinner tonight at Granny's. Let's check in there before heading to the house."

David looked over at him, "Ok." They parked and ran into the restaraunt and up to the booth.

."Have any of you seen Emma?" Killian asked, looking around.

Leroy glared at him, "Still looking, huh?"

"Still?" David asked.

"Yeah, Mr. I-Can-Impale-You-With-My-Hook here just came in asking about him. Had time to change I see."

"Hook was here." David whispered to Killian. "Think Leroy, how long ago was he here and what did he say?"

Leroy looked shocked, "That wasn't you that grabbed me?"

Killian scoffed, "No, I have a pirate altar ego out there on the loose. Now answer David, please!"

Granny chimed in, "He was here about 15 minutes ago and he was looking for Emma. Emma left her about 30 minutes ago to go home."

David and Killian nodded and headed for the door.

"Sorry for hurting you, mate!" Killian yelled to Leroy on the way out.

Leroy looked at Granny, they were thinking the same thing, it was just another day in Storybrooke.

Emma sat down on the couch with the bag of takeout, Hook sat next to her.

"I've had such a long day." Emma sighed.

"Aye, love, I'd wager a distraction is needed for you. " Hook raised an eyebrow at her and drew her in for a kiss. Emma kissed back. Hook growled a little and put his hand in her hair and began pulling her tighter. Emma smiled through the kiss, "Well, you're cheery."

Hook smiled, "I just can't resist a beautiful blonde in front of me." He kissed her cheek and began trailing it down her neck.

"You don't want to eat first?"

"I think the food can wait, love." Hook brushed her hair out of her face. "I have some enjoyable activities in mind at the moment." He kissed her passionately again, pulling her jacket off of her.

Emma smiled and moaned a little, "You're certainly in a mood."

Hook looked at her with a devious grin and started in for more of a kiss and laid her down on the couch. "I guess I just don't feel like fighting my inner battle right now."

Emma giggled.

Within a minute they arrived at their home. David and Killian jumped out of the car. David had his gun and he hid, Killian crouched behind him behind a bush. David stood a little to look through the window.

He saw Emma and Hook were on the couch, engaged in a rather, passionate encounter.

"Well, I know where Hook is."

"He's in there?"

"Yes." David said.

"Is Emma ok? What's he doing?"

"Umm maybe you should look for yourself." David sunk down, in horror of what he was seeing.

Killian stood up and looked through the window. He saw Hook deeply kissing Emma and anger bubbled up inside of him.

"What in the bloody hell are they doing?!" He growled.

"This pirate outfit is really doing something for me," He heard Emma say, "Hey, do you remember when we climbed on the beanstalk," Killian heard her say between kisses."Remember when you mended my hand? I've never told you this but...that was really sexy."

Killian cursed. David groaned.

Hook smiled, "Oh yeah?" He went in for another kiss.

Killian flushed with anger, he started lunging for the door. David grabbed him and stopped him. "What are you doing?!" David whispered.

"I need to get his bloody hands off of my woman."

"Technically that's you." David said, "From what it sounds like, it doesn't sound like he's hurting her."

Killian's eyes flashed at David and looked through the window again.

Emma was giggling and Hook was enjoying every moment. Killian's jealousy and rage was bubbling.

"Shall we take this upstairs, my darling?"

"Ok, Captain, care to...pillage and plunder…" Emma giggled playfully again.

Killian shot up. "That's enough, I can't take anymore of this!" He darted through the door. David groaned and followed him with his gun aimed and ready.

"Emma!" Killian shouted, interrupting the intimate moment between him and his altar ego.

Emma and Hook stopped what they were doing immediately and she pushed Hook off of her instinctively. She was looked at Killian and then Hook...and then...oh God...her father. A feeling of horror went through her.

"What the hell is going on?!" She said weakly standing up. Hook, tried standing up and David rushed over, holding him and sticking his gun to his back. Emma adjusted her clothes and ran over to Killian, who was bright red, and pissed. Killian, now that Hook had been subdued walked over and punched Hook right in the face again.

Emma screamed, "Killian!" Hook fell over.

"What the hell is going on?!" Emma demanded.

David responded, "The Evil Queen separated Hook and Killian in order to turn them against each other, I guess. She thought he'd destroy the town, wreck havoc. It's backfired though, clearly."

Hook stood up and grinned at Killian, "He's not man enough to fight. He needs his sheriff to protect him." Killian reacted by pushing him.

"Quiet. You. And keep your filthy paws off of Emma." Killian grabbed him by the neck

Hook groaned out a chuckle and said in a pained voice, "Oh, ya got to see that, hmm? Did you hear her? She loved it." Killian's jaw clenched harder and he pushed him again.

David groaned. "Listen, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Emma stopped them.

"Killian, enough. I don't know what the hell happened. But, you two...really don't need to be killing each other here."

Killian still had his hand around his neck, "He's asking for it Emma! He went after you."

"Killian, I don't really know what to say but...he wasn't trying to hurt me!"

"He has no business here with you." He squeezed Hook's neck a little tighter.

"Killian, stop! I don't think this is going to help. I don't think he and you are all that different."

"What are you saying, Emma?!" David yelled.

"I'm saying. I love both of them."

Killian looked over at her. "What?" he said in disbelief.

Emma sighed, and moved towards Killian. She put her hand on his arm. "Whatever happened, this split? You are both the same. Remember...I am a fan of every part of you."

"You're saying…" he tried to make sense of her words.

"You are both, Killian. I like both. It's what makes you the amazing man you are. I don't need one gone or the other, you need him and he needs you. I need both."

Killian looked at Emma for a moment and softened. Killian released Hook, from his hold, David picked him up and held him with the gun.

Killian looked back at Hook. Killian approached Hook. Hook arched his eyebrow, "You will always be a part of me, but you aren't all that I am anymore." Killian reached out to the other figure and Hook's body began absorbing back. Killian groaned slightly and the two figures became one.

Emma and David watched as they saw Hook disappear into Killian. Killian took a breath and looked at them.

"That was new." Emma said.

"You ok, Killian?" David asked.

"Bloody fantastic." Killian responded.

David looked around, "Let's just hope this is the last of any of that I ever have to witness again." He said looking down, scarred for life.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, flattening her hair, "Well, at least I think we just figured out the key to destroying the Evil Queen."

"And what is that?" David asked, still not looking his daughter in the face.

"Regina needs to absorb her back, accept her back."

"Aye." Killian said, still recovering from the moment, looking a bit bashfully at Emma and then at David, "We just need to find out how to get the Evil Queen in a compromising position. One where she was open to receiving Regina."

Emma and Killian nodded.

David sighed. "Ok, well, I'm going to check in with Regina and Henry, keep your phone on. Killian, fill her in on what she's missed. Bye." David exited their home and walked to his truck.

Emma looked over at Killian. "Fill me in on what?"

"Regina and Henry had been taken captive by the Evil Queen in a hidden cabin in the forest. She had been pretending to be Henry all day, even when we told him about the baby."

Emma's eyes widened, "Is Henry ok?"

Killian nodded, "Henry is fine. He's with Regina, she took him to safety. Dave will check in with us once he finds them. The Evil Queen led me into the forest while pretending to be Henry while we had our "man to man" about the pregnancy." He rubbed his hand through his hair.

Emma nodded, "That explains Henry's odd response to the news." She sighed, "So... the Queen knows."

Killian looked at her, "Aye, she does."

Emma and Killian looked quietly at each other for a moment. He read her face, terror was rising in her, he knew they would defeat this Queen, this wasn't the moment to freak out. He moved closer to her and wrapped his hooked arm around her waist and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Swan, don't fret. You have your parents, me, and a whole town out to protect this child." He looked straight into her eyes and kissed her forehead, "I won't let anything happen."

Emma put her head onto his chest. "Okay…" She looked up at him and breathed. She wasn't used to feeling so cared for but she was revelling in the feeling for now. The Lost Girl who only looked out for herself did indeed have a whole town at the ready for her. She held Killian a little tighter, looking up at him, noticing that a grin came to Killian's face.

"What?" Emma asked, returning the smile.

"Oh...just thinking…" He said, shaking his head a little.

Emma pulled away a bit, "About what?"

Killian let out a little breath of a laugh, "Oh, just that all these years, I knew you liked it when I mended your hand on the beanstalk." Killian raised an eyebrow.

Really? He was teasing her about this? Now? Emma's cheeks heated and she rolled her eyes. "Oh stop."

"You liked me."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away from him, "I thought you were a scoundrel trying to get a rise out of me."

Killian raised an eyebrow with a smile plastered all over his face, "Oooo, a scoundrel? And you loved it. You want me to be more of a scoundrel, Swan?"

Emma scoffed, "I don't think you could be more of a scoundrel."

"Aye, but it does something for you, hmm?" He was leaning in, teasing her with a playful, daring look.

"I can't believe this." She said, unable to hide a smile but moving up the stairs, trying to hide her feelings.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, love," he leaned against the stairs in an intentional, posed look. "not many women can resist my devilishly handsome looks."

She stopped and turned around, "Shocking that I don't often talk about what scoundrelly stuff does it for me. Your ego certainly doesn't need any more fluffing." She was trying to hide a smile, clearly flirting, crossed her arms, turned around and headed upstairs. Killian chuckled even louder and started following her up the stairs.

"Ah, but it does something for you, love. You admit it. "

They both reached the top of the stairs, Killian grabbed her arm, "What other things did I do as a scoundrel that you liked, before we were together." He stepped into her space and gave her a smile.

Emma took a breath as he moved in, "Please…" she said, "clearly you can't handle it." She walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we've just determined you're the one who can't handle it." He said quietly, chasing her into the room, with a grin. Emma giggled and Killian closed the door.


End file.
